The Silver Wolf Demon
by McCoyMedical
Summary: The Silver Wolf Demon, the demon of the moon, known for its outstanding use of chakara. Also, said to be even stronger then the Kyuubi. When this demon is found sealed in Kakashi, his life and the lives around him take a huge turn, for the worst.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

It was a usual hot day in Konoha and as usual I was late for the mission. Naruto, Sakura, and the others all scolded me for being late. Even Gai and Kurenai were pissed off. Oh well. It was a week since Asuma died and everyone is feeling a bit better, but I can tell Shikamaru and Kurenai are still depressed. Our mission today was quite a long one since all the teams were here. Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Shino, Kiba & Akamaru were all here. And the Jonin Gai, Kurenai, and me. Our mission was to go to the Sand Village and meet up with Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro and we would search for Orochimaru and Sasuke. Yes, the time has finally come.

So, we headed out. I thought it was bad to be going in such a large group like this, but when you think about it were gonna need all the help we can get. We were maybe about an Hour into our trip to the Sand Village when my back started to hurt right near my right shoulder blade. It was such a striking pain I noticed I was squeezing my eyes (or eye) tightly.

Then Naruto distracted me from my pain.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei?" he said.

"Yeah Naruto" I said as he slowed down to be at the same pace with me.

"Do you think will be able to find where Orochimaru is hiding?"

I was a bit shocked to hear this coming from Naruto of all people.

"I'm sure will come across it one way or another." I replied. Naruto opened his mouth to say something when we heard Neji yell, "Look out!"

As we scattered in all directions and explosive charm attached to a kuni went off.

We were under attack, but by who and why?

sorry its so short please Review and tell me if I should continue. Thanks for reading

Nire Sanam


	2. Ambush

I do not own Naruto please don't sue me.

**Chapter 1**

**Ambush**

It was hard to tell where everyone went with all the smoke around from the explosion, but I did notice that Hinata was by my side. "You think you can spot the others with your Byakugan?" I asked while lifting up my forehead protector. "I'll try." she said.

"_Byakugan!"_

As I looked with my Sharingan I saw two people heading to the right, but I wouldn't be able to tell if they were friend or foe. Most of the chakara is the same except for Naruto's.

"There are two enemies heading straight for us!" she said in alarm. I knew we were both prepared and as soon as we were face-to-face with are enemy I was able to see who they were.

Sand Ninja!

'They must be rouge ninja.' I thought as I dodged several shuriken that were aimed for us. We made it to the open and caught up with the rest of the group. There were a lot of these ninja, about 15 to 20. Not that we were really out numbered. "So, even being allies with your village still causes ninjas to go on being rouges?" I heard Gai asking on of them that seemed to be the leader of the group. "Hmp, we just prefer no help from countries we hold a grudge against." "And what have we done to make you hold a grudge against our country?!" I hear Naruto yell out with anger in his voice.

"A ninja from your village killed our Kazekage about 2 ½ years ago and now were just tired of taking orders from that damn demon-brat Gaara." He said with such hate.

At that moment that striking pain came back this time in both my shoulder blades. 'Why, why was this pain coming. It's not like I've been doing anything harsh and Lord Hokage said I was all healed from that Akatsuki fight with Kakuzu and Hidan, so why?' I collapsed to the floor with my left hand supporting me and right hand trying to ease the pain. "Kakashi-sensei!" I hear Sakura say as she rushes over to me.

Just as the Sand Ninja was about to say something I saw sand starting to surround him all of them and just before it looked like they were going to be squeezed to death the was a dullness of light and they disappeared from view and a strange wall appeared. Sakura was still by my side when the light began to get normal again as the wall disintegrated there were three figures standing in front of us and blood all around.

It was Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

Now with distractions gone I felt the pain in my back begin to grow an dat the same time Sakura's hand on my back. "I thought we were going to meet you at your village." I manage to hear Shikamaru say. "We were told a large group pf rogue ninja were headed to your village so we went after them and ran into you at the same time which is good. It takes some time off your traveling." Temari was explaining to Shikamaru when Sakura let out a load gasp.

"Whats wrong?" Kurenai said not bothering to hide the worry in her voice. She was never to good at hiding her emotions anyway.

"There's a large amount of chakara building up in his back, almost like it's try to force it way out all at once." she said taking her hands off my back.

"Neji, Hinata you think you can spot out where the problem is?"

"Sure." They both said activating their Byakugan.

And you know what I hear...more gasping. When ever someone gasps at me its never a good sign.

"There's an extreme amount of chakara forcing it's way out of his back like you said Sakura." Hinata said with worry in her voice, too.

This pain I couldn't take it anymore I started to wince and moan. "Hang in there Kakashi." Kurenai said. "But there's something strange." Neji stated. "WELL OF COURSE THERE'S SOMETHING STRANGE!! CHAKARA IS FORCING IT'S WAY OUT OF HIS BACK!! IS THAT NOT STRANGE TO YOU!!" Naruto yelled in full frustration at Neji.

"That's not what I meant." Neji calmly spoke "it's just that the chakara in his back is different then the rest of the chakara flowing in his body. Chakara is normally a blue color, but this chakara is more powerful then the rest and is silver."

"Silver? Why would it be silver?" Gai asked. "Thats just it, I don't know." Neji said.

I saw Gaara start to walk up to me, I know I was beginning to sweat this pain is just starting to become unbearable.

Then, I started to hear this loud screaming I didn't know where it was coming from at first, but it was so loud and a feeling of pulling came from my back. It was as if someone was ripping something attached to my shoulder blade right out of my body. It was so painful. Then I found out where the screaming came from, it was me. I heard someone call my name, but I couldn't hear to well everything sounded fuzzy. Then I felt the worst pain anyone can feel something ripped right through my skin and it hurt worst then hell. After that I couldn't control what I was doing and I don't know why.

Naruto POV

What's going on why is this happening to Kakashi-sensei, no better yet _what's_ happening to Kakashi-sensei? I watched in shock as these things ripped right through his skin. Blood flew everywhere some got on me and now I'm covered in my sensei's blood. I noticed Kakashi-sensei stopped shaking in pain, what are those things sticking out of his back? Their like arms almost, but they're not normal.

"Kakashi-sensei?" I ask not bothering to hide the slight hint of fear in my voice.

I watch as he starts to get up. I'll never forget what I saw after that, his eyes. They weren't normal, they weren't his eyes. They were someone's, something's else.

His Sharingan eye has gone completely white and his normal eye it, it looked like a wolf's eye.

That person, that thing standing there, looking at me was not my sensei.

"That's NOT Kakashi-sensei!"

phew I'm improving in length I hope you enjoyed it and I'll update ASAP

please review thank you

Nire Sanam


	3. What's Happening

So sorry for the long wait I was...distracted a lot and school work so again sorry but here you go chapter 3 What's Happening. D (I might not put sensei because I forget or don't feel like it but when the students talk they'll say it. I don't know felt like writing that) Sorry for grammar mistakes or spelling that I miss.

I don't own Naruto or any of the character please don't sue.

**Chapter 2**

**What's Happening**

**Naruto POV**

"That's not Kakashi-sensei!" I noticed I yelled and all eyes went towards me. I kept my eyes on Kakashi-sensei as I watch blood trail down his back to the ground. That was a lot of blood if it kept going at that rate he might bleed to death.

"Sakura, those wounds on his back they're not to good if he stays like that he'll..."

"Yes, bleed to death I know Naruto, but some things not right." She cut me off.

Just as I was about to say something one of Kakashi's "thing's" went right in-between me and Sakura. As an instinct we dodged it.

'Man! I'm getting interrupted so many times to day! It's so annoying!' I thought to myself as I jumped to a branch. I saw as Hinata and Neji activate their Byakugan. No one else made any movement, I don't know if it was from shock or whatever but no one moved not even Gai or Kurenai sensei. Neji started to make his way over to me when I saw Kakashi see Neji moving and immediately sent one of those "things" straight for him.

"Neji look out!" I heard someone cry but was unable to make out who said it.

I swear I was shocked at what I saw. Neji just barely, just BARELY dodged it and thats not what shocked me. It was the sudden appearance of Kakashi.

"S...so...so...fast." I said as Neji landed beside me with a little of his shirt, rode, thing come to think of it what does he wear but thats getting off the subject. I turn my glance back at Kakashi he's just looking at us. I could feel the tension in the air. I want to see where the others are but...I'm...frightened...Yes frightened to even breath it's just that, it's Kakashi and...well he's strong and I don't even think all of us could take him. I mean, now that he seems even stronger with those weird arm like things. They're like octopus tentacles. As I fade into thoughts I just stare into those eyes that look like wolves eyes. Then shockingly I hear Neji's voice.

"Naruto." I hear Neji say so surprised he even has the guts to speck.

"Yeah Neji." I find my courage and ask. Luckily, hiding the fear in that was overwhelming just a second before. My eyes still didn't leave Kakashi's. He didn't even budge when he heard Neji's voice he just kept staring at me.

"Those...objects on his back. It's pure chakara. It's extremely powerful, I'm sure even _you_ can feel the tension in the air." he said. I was annoyed by his remark but I wasn't going to start a fight here and now, I knew better then that.

"So, what do we do?" I ask still not letting my gaze fall from Kakashi's. Neji kept silent and I know that's not a good sign.

"Naruto Uzumaki." I hear my name being said by Kakashi-sensei. I didn't know what to do I was stuck and I knew everyone else was, too. Then something happened, those arm things made their way back into Kakashi's back they just slipped in and a light beamed from where they went in then, nothing. We all kept silent and still.

"Naruto." Kakashi said again and his eyes went back to normal. What a relief that was. Kakashi collapsed on me and Neji but we got him, Kakashi was always the collapsing type, probably because he always pushes himself to much. I wonder if he even knows people care about him.

Those wounds on his back were gone and replaced with those weird signs. They looked like a type of seal or something.

"He's out cold." Neji said as the others came around at the bottom of the tree. Gai-sensei came up and took Kakashi from us.

"What was that?" Kiba asked as he came out of hiding from behind a bush. Gai and Kurenai gave each other a worried look. I can tell they knew something of this...WOW I've been good at knowing things late cool. Anyway, we had to head back to the village now for Tsunade-sama to check this out. Man that was just plain weird.

**Kakashi POV**

It must've been really early in the morning because it was still quite dark out from what I could see and I heard the early birds. It felt like my back was on fire. All I can remember was a sort of pulling pain and then nothing. It was like going into darkness and the feeling of never finding the light. I was on my stomach with no shirt on, (yes no mask either) probably because of the bandages that were rapped around me. I moved my head so I can see where I was.

'Yup, defiantly a hospital.' I thought to myself as I tried to life myself up. I was able to get into a sitting position but just that took all the energy out of me.

I sit in the semi-darkness alone and try to remember exactly what happened. I have no luck.

Then the door to my room slides open and when I tell you it's the least expected person to visit me it is.

Gaara.

He doesn't make eye contact with me he just comes in and heads to the window and stares outside like I'm not even here. I just turned my head and looked down at the sheets. I'm not sure how long we were in silence but I did notice the sun started to rise. Then Gaara decided to finally speak turning to me.

"You're the same, as me and Naruto." I stare at him blink obviously showing I didn't understand.

"You're eyes are the same too filled with hate and loneliness but you still find a little happiness in the world. You've got a demon also."

Those words, for some reason they brought back a memory that has been locked away.

_/Flashback or Memory/_

_It was some time in spring and I went to go visit my mothers grave. I didn't really know my mother I was told she died when I was to little to remember. I sat in front of the grave just staring at it. It was 2 days since my fathers "death" so I paid no attention to whats going on around for I didn't care, right now I didn't care about the world or time._

_I hear foot steps approaching me but I pay no mind its probably Arashi-sensei or Lord Hokage. (the 3rd) _

_Man was I wrong._

_When the person was hovering over me I looked up to see who it was._

_It was Orochimaru._

"_Hello Kakashi." He said._

"_Orochimaru-sama." I said getting up and I started to walk away._

"_Where are you going?" he says starting to fallow me._

"_Home." I say as I stop to turn around._

_Before I know it Orochimaru is right in my face. He places a hand on my shoulder and squeezes hard. It feels like he's letting a flow of chakara into my body._

"_Wh-what are...you doing?" I ask as I can feel myself slipping away from the conscious world._

"_Just giving you a gift that will come in handy for me in the future." Orochimaru says releasing me from his grasp. _

_Then blackness took over my sight._

_/End Flashback or Memory/_

'Is this what he was talking about?' I think to myselflooking up to see if Gaara is still there.

He is. We must've been here for a while because the sun was now in the sky. He looks at me then heads for the door but before he can leave the door swings open and I see Naruto and Sakura standing there.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto says as he walks over to my bed.

"Oi Gaara what're you doing here?" Sakura asks as she comes in.

"Mmmm." Gaara moans. I can see he doesn't want to say anything.

"Whatever, leave him alone Sakura. So Kakashi-sensei what happened to you back there?" Naruto questions.

"I...don't really know." I say telling the truth.

"Oh?" Naruto looks at me and studies me like I'm some kind of science experiment.

"What?" I say with a little annoyance in my voice, why's he coming so close?

"Your mask is off!!" he yells so loud you'd expect the windows to shader.

"Yeah and?" I ask not completely sure what the big deal was.

"We never saw you without your mask on this is so cool! Hey, hey why do you where a mask anyway?" Naruto ask with such excitement.

"My own reasons. You know if you wanted to see my face all you had to do was ask."

They stare at me dumbfounded.

Thankfully Tsunade came in and broke this awkward silence.

"Hey can you two leave, I need to talk with Kakashi in private."she says walking in with a clipboard and a serious look on. Oh boy that can't be good.

"Ok come on Naruto." Sakura says as she drags Naruto out the room.

"Hey, why can't we say?" Naruto complains.

"Because Hokage-sama said so now lets go!" Sakura yells at Naruto. And flings him out the door. When they're gone Tsunade closes the door and brings a seat close to my bed so we can talk.

I felt like ending there sorry if it's a crappy chapter im have a hard time writing this story and im trying to think of things for my other story so. I hoped you enjoyed and please review and tell me how im doing. Thanks for reading.

Nire Sanam


	4. Questions

**Chapter 3**

**Questions**

Shikamaru was lying in a training field thinking about what happened...and also complaining to himself.

'I wonder what that was all about but now we have to start the mission over again, man what a drag.'

Shikamaru was imaging himself in a giant bubble doing nothing but sleeping. (1)

"Hey, Shikamaru!" said a cheerful voice.

If it wasn't for Shikamaru's calm nature anyone else would have jumped out of their skin. Looking down upon him was a cheerful Tenten.

"Hey Tenten what's up?" Shikamaru said sitting up.

"Um...well..." Tenten moved out of Shikamaru's line of view ans saw there was...almost everyone of the team members. Gai's team, Kurenai's team and his teammates, but oddly not Naruto or Sakura.

"We all wanted to talk about what happened yesterday. Naruto and Sakura will be here soon and the Sand Siblings, too."

'Sigh I guess that bubble won't be coming soon' Shikamaru said to himself.

"Alright I guess we'll have to wait until they come."

**Back at the Hospital**

Tsunade was sitting with Kakashi getting ready to explain what she knows about what happened.

"Ok. Now that we're all set and settled lets continue," she said sitting down with all the materials she obviously needed. (books, scrolls, documents)

Kakashi, on the other hand, was quite restless now. Every time Tsunade was about to begin she always had to get another book or scroll.

"From what we know the wounds on your back were made by an assessed amount of chakara forcing its way through."

'Why must they always go through what you already know?' Kakashi wondered getting lost in thought.

"Kakashi?"

"Yea?"

"Did anything happen to you when you couldn't control your body anymore?"

Kakashi looked down at his hands.

He did remember something but couldn't bring himself to say it...why?

_/Memory/_

_Water..._

_Cage..._

_Seal..._

_Eyes..._

_Voice..._

_/End Memory/_

"Kakashi?"

"..."

"Kakashi, are you alright?"

"..."

"..."

Kakashi looked up and Tsunade saw them.

Those same exact eyes Naruto described to her.

**Training Field**

"Oiiii," Naruto yelled to the others that were sitting waiting for him and _only _him. (Uh Oh)

"God, Naruto! What took you so long?!" Sakura yelled (as usual) at Naruto.

"When you said you'd be right back I figured maybe 5, 10 minutes...not...AN HOUR!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan. I went to get some ramen."

"Ok, whatever you're here now lets begin."

Everyone sat in a big circle and started to talk about what happened yesterday.

"Ok lets begin," Shikamaru said getting ready for a long afternoon.

"Alright, we all know what happened. Something's up with Kakashi-sensei." Kiba said.

"Well, duh!" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Ok...Ignoring the Knuckleheads ("Hey!") comment lets continue on." Shikamaru wasn't quite looking forward to this.

"Whatever happened obviously wasn't good."

"Oh commumh" Naruto got his mouth covered before he can make another sarcastic remark by Sakura.

"Naruto calm down, we're only stating the obvious right now."

"Humph,"

"Now we have some things we can work with. We know chakara is the cause of those chakara arms," Neji said coming into the conversation .

"I talked with him"

"Wah...?" almost everyone said except Naruto and Sakura who knew already.

"What do you mean you "talked to him"?" Tenten said rather curious.

"I went in this morning early. He was up so I went in. It's not like we had a full conversation."

"What did you say exactly?" Ino asked, but before Gaara can answer there was an explosion in the distance.

Everyone stood up at once.

"That's by the hospital!" Sakura said.

Everyone took off in the direction of the hospital.

**Hospital**

Tsunade was shocked at what she saw

Tsunade POV

Blood was everywhere. I mean EVERYWHERE.

I don't even know what happened. I was talking to him and I think I asked him if he remembered anything. I waited for an answer...That's right! While I was waiting I noticed...he looked afraid, and then nothing. No emotion whatsoever. Next was blood.

Shizune was there right away when she (probably) heard the explosion.

Well, I wouldn't say it was an _explosion_, It was more like half the wall getting crushed and flying rubble everywhere.

His eyes were that wolf-like again and his sharingan went white.

"What happened?" Shizune said recovering from her state of shock.

I was to lost in my own thoughts to say anything. Even as Hokage I didn't know what to do. He lied to me.

**Outside the hospital**

Sakura was the first one to get to the hospital. Luckily, no villagers gathered around. They knew to evacuate right away, due to recent events.

"Hey! What are those things?" yelled a young kid.

It was Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked afraid for the safety for his little friend.

"I was going to meet my team at the bridge and I cut through here for a short cut. Then out of nowhere the wall just like exploded!"

Remembering Konohamaru's first question, Naruto looked up and saw what he was talking about.

The Chakara Arms. (1)

Everyone was paralyzed.

The first one to regain some sense was Naruto and all that was there was anger

"Arg When are you going to leave Kakashi-sensei alone!?" Naruto yelled jumping up to the hole in the building.

"Naruto don't!" Sakura yelled, but it was to late Naruto was ready to land a punch on...something, he wasn't sure he just had to punch something. Before anyone can even blink Naruto was dangling out of the hole in the clutches of Kakashi's chakara. They were holding him by the arms. Kakashi was at the edge of the hole looking at Naruto.

"So, you're still trapped. How pitiful."

The voice might've come from Kakashi, but it defiantly wasn't his. It was a demented voice. A voice full of murderous intent.

"Why don't I say a quick hello, ne?"

Kakashi brought Naruto closer to him. Kakashi lifted Naruto's shirt and placed a hand on the seal that was showing on his stomach. The last thing Naruto saw was the frightened face of Tsunade. Seeing her face told him she knew something, something important.

Then blackness.

**In the (destroyed) hospital room**

Sakura and the others ran up to, what used to be, the hospital room.

"Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama! Snap out of it!" Shizune was trying to snap old friend out of the trance she was in.

"Hokage-sama, please," Gai said. He must of gotten there early when the incident just began.

"He lied to me. Why did he lie?" Tsunade said in a voice you have to strain to hear.

"What? Who lied to you? About what?" Kurenai asked.

"Tell me why you lied Jiraya!" She screamed turning around.

Jiraya was in the doorway.

"He asked me to." Was his only response.

"He _asked _you Jiraya this is serious you should have told us the moment you knew!" Tsunade's voice was rising with every word spoken. She was now in Jiraya's face.

"He didn't want Rin to know." With those words spoken it seems as if all of Tsunade's anger flickered away.

"That Orochimaru awakened it, because I know she knew it was in him...she would blame herself for it. He didn't want that."

At that Jiraya nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You're right I shouldn't have kept it to myself it's just...I didn't want to break another promise I made."

"...I understand."

"Um, sorry to interrupt but what about Kakashi and Naruto?" Gai was the one to finally point to the two lone figures by the gigantic hole.

"Leave them, there's nothing we can do until they come back to reality. Shizune, I want all the ANBU positioned. Half on the street below and half in this room. At the slightest movement from either of those two I want everyone to get into a ready stance. Understand?"

"Hai."

Shizune went to gather the ANBU as the rest of the group wasn't sure what to do.

"Tsunade-sama, what should we do?" Sakura asked wanting to be helpful.

"Come with me all of you. You guys deserve an explanation."

As they all headed to the Hokage Tower, Sakura couldn't resist but to stop and look back at the unconscious form of Naruto and her sensei. ( —he's standing just to let you know)

"It's going to be ok." It was Ino who said this.

"I hope your right." Sakura said and then they followed after Tsunade and the rest of them.

ugh should I end here...fine I'll continue but I let u no me hands r fallen of wahhh

**Um...I guess you can say inside Naruto's mind (idk)**

It was dark and wet. Naruto knew where he was. It was the place he would ask the Nine-tails for chakara.

"Why do you come to mock me?" said the Nine-tails. It sound quite pissed.

"Hah, please you're not even worth mocking. You can't even break a simple seal." It was that voice again, the same one that came from Kakashi.

Naruto could start to see through the darkness what he saw stunned him.

I was a giant silver wolf. Almost as big as the Nin-tails, but a little smaller.

"So, your awake Naruto." The wolf said turning to face him.

Naruto was unable to move, he didn't know what to do.

"Naruto, get up."

'Wait, I know that voice.' Naruto thought. Recognizing a voice Naruto stood up. Next to him was Kakashi, who looked weary.

"Kakashi-sensei what's going on?"

"Naruto, big trouble is going to be coming."


	5. Answers

WOW an update and it's looooong eh long wait long chapter I guess. Just couldnt get myself to stop writing lol and my 3 papers still aren't done /sigh/ I DON'T WANT TO DO THEM WAHH

"talking normal"

"_Kakashi talking to demon inside his head"_

'thoughts'

Waiter: what would you like to order?

Me: the usual.

Waiter: and that is?

Me: **I don't own Naruto **special.

**&**

**Chapter 4**

**Answers**

Sakura sat in the waiting room with Tsunade, Shizune, Ino, and Shikamaru. (Everyone else was cleaning up the rubble outside)

Sakura was still unsure of what was going on and Ino was trying to comfort her.

Tsunade suddenly stood up and all eyes landed on her.

"Shizune, I want you to set up ANBU gaurds around the hospital and two outside of where Kakashi is. Alert me if something happens. Everyone else, follow me." She said as she head out the door.

"Hai." Shizune then followed the Hokage's orders and rounded up the ANBU Black Ops.

**&**

**Meanwhile**

Naruto couldn't find his voice, he only stared and the two huge monsters that stood before him.

"Heh, shocked boy? You weren't the only one with a demon." said the wolf.

"Who are you?" were the only words Naruto can form at the moment.

"Me? Why Kakashi, haven't you told anyone about me? Keeping me all to yourself, eh?" The wolf said with a snigger.

Kakashi's fist were clenched and shaking, Naruto can tell he was clearly angry.

"I am a tailed demon. My name is Sakimaru, the Silver Wolf Demon." He said with pride.

"Tailed demon? So that makes you the same as the kyuubi doesn't it?" Naruto asked finding his courage to find out everything he can.

Sakimaru burst out laughing so hard it seemed like a minor earthquake had taken place. Sakimaru was finally settling down and was able to explain to the very confused Naruto.

"You're comparing me to this jokester? He doesn't stand a chance against me! Trapped by a simple seal for sixteen years now."

"So what, you were trapped for over twenty-nine years yourself!" The Kyuubi was now raging with anger.

"Yeah, but I didn't have my power getting used,"

Sakimaru turned towards Kakashi.

"Until a resent event occ-"

"Stop!"

All eyes turned to Kakashi.

"Stop and get back where you belong and leave this boy alone." Kakashi ordered.

"Very well. Kyuubi, come the full moon and I'll be invincible," and with that said everything went dark.

**&( This was happening when Naruto was talking with Sakimaru)**

Tsunade had lead the group to a hidden library underground right outside the village.

"Tsunade-sama, these scrolls, they go all the way back to the creation of the village." Sakura said observing all the dusty scrolls that were stacked and shelved.

"Yes, scrolls of our history and secrets are all here."

"But, how do you now of this place. From the outside it's completely invisible."

"That's true, even those of the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans can't find it. I now of it because it was created by the First Hokage and was pasted down to each Hokage. Normally other people other then the hokage are forbidden, but this important."

"So what are we doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"These scrolls are sorted out in four different groups. Chakara, Clans, Demons, and the History of Konoha. Shikamaru you look through the Demons, Ino you check the Clans, and Sakura go through the Chakara." Tsunade explained as she pointed to where each section was.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Ino asked as she removed a scroll and got covered in dust.

"Anything you find that has to do with the Hatake Clan take it out and put it to the side," said Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, does this have something to do with what's been happening?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, now please start looking." Tsunade said as she turned to the History section and started looking.

After half-an-hour they went out for some air, it was really stuffy with all the dust and they were starting to choke on it. They found nothing to do with the Hatake Clan and tempers were running high. Ino was getting annoyed at Sakura when she hit the wall with her fist and a bunch of dirt fell on Ino, Shikamaru had to split them up because Tsunade was fighting with herself to stay calm. Then Shikamaru finally suggested that they should go out side for some fresh air. So there they were, out side, calming down.

About five minutes of resting an ANBU member arrived.

"Lord Hokage, Kakashi-san and Naruto-kun have woken up," said the ANBU.

"Lets go," Tsunade said and they headed to the hospital room.

&

Back in the destroyed hospital room, Naruto and Kakashi were sitting on the floor being treated. Jiraiya was already there with Gai. Naruto was covered in sweat and had the look of panic on his face, Kakashi was also sweating but seemed more tired and his back began to bleed again.

"Naruto!" said Sakura whole ran over to him and sat down, she was happy to see he was alright. She looked over at Kakashi, who looked like he was about to fall asleep. Which he did and soon after Naruto did, too.

Naruto awoke with a start and shot up in his bed startling Sakura.

"You alright, Naruto?" Sakura asked wondering why he shot up like that.

"Sakura-chan? Oh, Kakashi-sensei! I-is he alright?" Naruto asked getting ready to get out of his bed. Sakura bowed her head and pointed over to a bed that was to the right of Naruto that was next to a window. (With the way Naruto was now facing it was behind him) Kakashi was sitting up glaring at Naruto, who just realized Jiraiya was sitting next to Kakashi's bed. Naruto wwas wondering why Kakashi was glaring at him like that until he saw his eye's. Sakimaru was in possession of Kakashi's body.

"Sakimaru," Naruto said in a barley altitude.

"So you meet him, didn't you Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"You know about him, Pervy-saga?"

""Of course he knows about me you fool!" said Sakimaru.

'It's weird to see Kakashi-sensei talk, but to hear someone else's voice.' thought Sakura, "Um, excuse me, but who are you?" she asked not to sure what's going on.

"I'm Sakimaru, a demon that lives in Kakashi," he said.

"Demon?"

"That's all you need to know girl!" Sakimaru said his temper rising.

"Be nice," Jiraiya ordered, "That's Sakura you know."

"Oh, sorry." Sakimaru said bringing up his (or Kakashi's) knees and placing his head on them.

'Huh, why did he apologize?' thought Naruto.

"You know Naruto however Sakimaru was acting he's actually got a nice side to him," Jiraiya said a small smile coming up on his face, "He only acted that way to show the Kyuubi he hasn't gone soft."

"Shut up you fool!" shouted Sakimaru hitting Jiraiya over the head with his pillow.

"...but if that's true why did you hurt Kakashi with those things coming out of his back, and why did you attack me and Neji?" Naruto asked hastily.

"Slow down kid. For your first question their not "things", it's my chakara. I'm capable of manipulating my chakara with the help of these." He said as he took of his shirt and started removing the bandages. Two seal like tattoo were located over each of Kakashi's shoulder-blades. They were round with tentacle like things sticking out of the circle and a yellow eye was in the center. **(Go to my deviant art account to see it)** "Why they happened to burst out like that even I don't know the answer, except that my chakara was acting funny for a strange reason. The answer to your second question I was actually looking for the people who ambushed you but it's been so long since I've been in possession my sight was blurry, but then I saw you Naruto and remembered who you were."

"Oh, but you're a demon, why are you...well, nice?" Sakura asked still a bit unsure.

Sakimaru put his shirt back on and had a scowl on his face.

"Spending twenty-nine years with Kakashi you can't help but feel sorry for the guy." when Sakimaru said that he got blank faces from Naruto and Sakura.

"Sorry for? What's there to feel sorry for Kakashi?" Naruto asked clearly confused.

"You're kiddi-"

"Sakimaru!" Jiraiya cut him off and all heads turned to him. Sakimaru saw him slowly shake his head from side to side.

"Oh...Well, I'm going to get some sleep! Hope we talk again!" Then Sakimaru laid down and fell asleep.

"..."

"...that's one unusual demon." Naruto said lying down himself.

"But how did Sakimaru end up in Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"No one knows the answer to that, not even Kakashi or Sakimaru," Jiraiya replied.

**&**

Night fell upon Konoha and Jiraiya left the hospital to leave Kakashi and Naruto to sleep. He was on top the hokage tower.

"I'm going to ask you again and I want a better answer then "he asked me to"or "He didnt want rin to know". I know that was acting and I just played along, now I want the _real_ truth, ok?" Tsunade was standing behind Jiraiya clearly angry. "Why did you lie to me? To the council, to Konoha? You knew we needed to know where that demon was after it disappeared twenty-nine years ago."

"..."

"JIRAIYA!!"

"I made that up...about Rin"

"What?"

"I already broke my promise to Sakumo to keep Kakashi safe. I wasn't going to break another promise."

"S-Sakumo asked you, I-I thought-"

"Kakashi asked me? No, Sakumo knew after a year or two that Kakashi's chakara was different. Kakashi never knew, but after he became a chunin he told his father that he was hearing a voice. That was during Sakumo's depression and the day before he killed himself."

"So Kakashi was left alone to discover out what it was on his own."

"Yea, but with some help."

"Help?"

"Orochimaru did something to him. I was going to go and visit Sakumo's grave and I saw him lying there unconscious."

"Orochimaru!"

"Yeah, he woke up and was fine. He said he must've fallen asleep, but I could tell, something was off. Orochimaru woke up Sakimau's powers

"..."

**&**

Kakashi was released from the hospital the next morning. He didn't really want to talk to anyone so he spent most of the day at the memorial stone.

"_You didn't have to tell the so much," _Kakashi said to Sakimaru in his head.

"_It's fine, nothing will happen. They're your friends, no?" _replied Sakimaru

"_I guess."_

Kakashi heard a rustle in the leaves and stood up immediately and turned around, shocked at who he saw.

Itachi. (With Kisame, too)

&

ahhh it feels good when you get a chapter done. It also feels good when you complete the last level of a game that you've been. TAKE THAT YOU STUPID BOAT JAWS RULES THE SEAS NOW!!1111 BWAHAHAHAHAH.

Yeah I completed my Jaws Unleashed game for PS2 I was stuck on the last level (kept geting blown up /sniff) I think I messed up alittle with what Jiraiya and Tsunade said here and what they said back at the hospital im not sure (is it bothers you tell me) Its been so long o forget what I write in previous chapters. You no I was reading over it on a live preview and I left it for awhile and then finshed reading it and im like "this is a good story" completely forgetting I wrote it yes sad I know

If your confused about anything just leave a review or send an email. And there are 3 pictures on my deviantart account if you want to see the seals on Kakashi's back or the Demon in his full form

Hope you enjoyed 3

Nire Sanam


	6. Trouble Ahead

"talking normal"

"_Kakashi talking to demon inside his head"_

'thoughts'

&

**Chapter 5**

**Trouble Ahead**

"Itachi?"

"What? You? Itachi, I thought you said you sensed the demon chakara." Kisame said as he lifted his sword ready to strike.

"I did."

"..."

"_Does he know?" _asked Sakimaru.

"_No, but now I'm not to sure."_

"Are you hiding something, Kakashi?" Itachi was now right behind Kakashi.

'Damn it, I let my guard down!' Kakashi jumped back, forgetting that Kisame was there. At the last moment he remembered and dodged a swing from Kisame's sword. He leap onto the side of a tree using his chakara to deny gravity.

'What's wrong with me?'

"_D-Do you feel that?" _Sakimaru asked in a trembling voice.

"_Feel what?" _Kakashi asked unsure, but then he knew what Sakimaru was talking about. It felt as if his chakara was replaced with fire. With his mind to focused on the pain, he wasn't able to keep his chakara at the right amount. Instead of lack of chakara, there was to much and was pushed off of the tree.

"Wha-what is this?" Kakashi was shaking, the pain was to much.

"What is it indeed Kakashi." Itachi was standing over him.

"Shall we take him?" Kisame was heading towards them.

"Yes, I'd like to see what's different about him."

"No, you-you won't take me-ugh-without a fight." Kakashi said and formed a hand sign. The next moment, there was an explosion.

**Hokage's Office**

_BOOM_ (for my friend BLOOM inside joke...sorta)

"What was that?!" Shizune asked running to the window along with Tsunade.

"It came from where the Memorial Stone is. Tsunade-sama what should we do?"

"Lets go!" Tsunade said as she jumped out the window.

"Huh, uh, w-wait for me!" said Shizune and she followed Tsunade.

**Ichiraku Ramen Bar**

"_/slurp/ _huh? Wa was ta?" Naruto asked with a mouth full of ramen.

"Sounded like and explosion!" Sakura said I she stood up and watched the smoke.

"Should we go and check it out?" Ino asked going to stand next to Sakura.

"Yeah, could be a fight going on. Lets go." Shikamaru said as they head towards the smokes.

"Ey, wait fer me!" Naruto gobbled the rest of his ramen down, left the money, and chased after the rest.

**Memorial Stone**

Itachi and Kisame were in a tree surrounded by a water guard.

"That was a close one. Wonder if the brat survived it." Kisame said as the water fell to the ground.

"I'm sure he did." Itachi said.

In a tree on the opposite end Kakashi sat on a branch panting.

"That was a close one. At least now the Village knows something's going on."

"_Kakashi you're hurt."_

"No, I'm fi-," Kakashi was surprised. He felt no pain, yet his entire left arm was burnt, badly.

Kakashi was to pre-occupied to notice Kisame coming at him. At the last second Kakashi noticed him, but it was to late. Kisame landed a powerful punch right on Kakashi's face, sending him flying to the ground.

"Ha, that should teach you a lesson!"

'Ya, it might've if I felt it.'

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Huh? Naruto?"

"Sensei, your hurt!" Sakura said and she started to tend to Kakashi's burned arm right away.

"Naruto, nice to see you again." Itachi said.

"Itachi. You did this, didn't you." Naruto said his eye's were burning with anger.

"Lets go Kisame, there's to many of them to fight." With that said Itachi and Kisame left.

"Wait! Arg, Dammit." Naruto said.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm fine. The burn was sort of my fault anyw-" Kakashi stopped.

He felt it again. That burning pain where he should be feeling chakara.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked thinking she was hurting him.

"_Kakashi, what is this," _Sakimaru was feeling it, too.

"_I don't know."_

Kakashi let out a scream. The pain was to much. He didn't even know where it was hurting, it was like his entire body caught fire, but on the inside.

"Kakashi what's wrong?" Tsunade asked kneeling over Kakashi.

'Tsunade-sama? When did she get here? And since when was I lying down?'

After what seemed like hour, (it was only about 5 minutes) the pain finally died down, then disappeared, like it never happened.

"Kakashi? Can you hear me?" Tsunade asked, still kneeling over him.

"Yeah."

Kakashi sat and looked over to his arm, it was completely healed.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you alright?" Naruto asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine now."

"What happened?" Tsunade was in serious mode. Kakashi knew better then to tell a lie now.

"I really don't know. It happened before, too. I just felt pain. All over my body. Like my insides were set on fire." Kakashi said as he remembered the pain he felt not to long ago.

"What was Itachi doing here?"

"Probably looking for Naruto, but they found me instead."

"Why would they attack you?"

"Itachi knew there was something different with me."

"Oh..."

Everyone wasn't sure what to do now. So everyone just stayed silent.

"Isn't there anything else to do instead of stay here in silence?" said a voice not everyone was familiar with.

"Huh? S-Sakimaru what the hell are you doing?" said Tsunade in an irritated tone.

"Kakashi fell asleep and asked me if I can take us home," he said as he stood up from where he was sitting.

Sakimaru started to walk away but was stopped when Tsunade grabbed his arm.

"You're...Kakashi's not going anywhere until I figure out what happened to him today."

Sakimaru was about to reply but was cut off by a sudden explosion.

"So something is up with Kakashi."

When the smoke cleared everyone was tied up with chakara ropes.

"What? What happened?" Naruto said struggling with his binds.

"Itachi." Tsunade said in an evil voice.

"You'd think I'd just leave knowing something's different." he said as he turned to look at Kakashi.

"So you're a demon. Akatsuki will find an interest in you."

"..."

"Should I mess up his legs so he can run?" said Kisame with a evil grin.

"Heh, you think these chakara ropes could hold me? I'm the Silver Wolf Demon. I am chakara!"

With that said a silver glow came from Kakashi's back and the chakara on the ropes slowly disintegrated. Tsunade easily broke out of the plain ropes and charged towards Itachi. Itachi easily dodged her and landed in a tree nearby, Kisame right behind him. Itachi watched as Sakimaru stood up and watched Itachi closely.

"Lets go Kisame, we'll tell the Leader of our little...encounter." said Itachi as he and Kisame left for good this time.

The tension in the area settled down a bit and Sakimaru fell to his knees.

"Sakimaru!" Tsunade said as she rushed over to his side.

"I'm ok, it just takes a lot out of me since I can't use my full power."

"It's amazing you can even use some of your power."

"Yea, ever since that day."

"Huh, what day?"

"..."

"Sakimaru?"

"...Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru? What's Orochimaru have to do with this?"

Everyone started to come closer to hear what was going on.

"I know Jiraiya told you."

"Yea, but what did he do to you, to Kakashi?"

"I really don't know, but ever since then me and Kakashi were able to interact."

"Well, what ever Orochimaru did, he did it for a reason." said Shikamaru trying to racket his brain for answers.

"Come with me. I need to run some tests on you." Tsunade said as she started to drag Sakimaru along with her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Tests? I don't think so. You have to get Kakashi's permission to do that."Sakimaru said as he wiggled free from her grasp.

"What do you care about Kakashi's choices, you're a demon." Ino said.

"What I care about Ka-...well, um...Look, me and Kakashi have been together a long time alright. Well, I can't just let you go and do something, some tests with out him knowing. I promise I'll tell him tomorrow when he wakes up. Is that good enough for you?" Sakimaru was starting to go red in the face.

"Fine, but if Kakashi's not in the hospital tomorrow morning you're in big trouble Sakimaru, ya hear?" Tsunade pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Yea, yea." he said and with everything settled he head towards Kakashi's house.

"Are you sure you can trust him Tsunade-sama?" Shizune was quite unsure about Tsunade's choice.

"If I had to bet all my money on a trustworthy demon, it would be all on him."

Everyone left to go their own way. Shikamaru and Ino went to find Choji, Tsunade and Shizune went back to the Hokage Tower to tell the council what the explosion was, and Naruto and Sakura were just wandering around the village.

"I'm worried about Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said.

"I think everyone is." Naruto wasn't his usual cheery self. He seemed to be deep in thought.

'If anyone should know what Kakashi-sensei feels, it's probably Naruto.' Sakura thought also not in a cheery mood.

"Gaara left earlier today." Sakura said, she was trying to start a conversation, the silence was to tense.

"Yeah, I said good-bye when he left."

"Oh."

When the sun was starting to set the two teammates finally parted ways. When Naruto reached his house the moon was already high in the sky. The moon was full and beautiful. Right when he went to unlock his door he heard a noise that isn't very common here in Konoha. He heard a howl.

"Huh? A wolf?" Naruto wasn't sure whether he should go and check it out. When he chose to go see where it came from, he suddenly felt very weary, like all his energy was slowly leaving his body.

"Wha-what? Why am I so tired all of a sudden?" Naruto sank to his knees unable to stay a foot any longer.

"Naruto!"

"Sa-Sakura?"

"Naruto do you feel...strange?" Sakura said as she sank to her knee's right next to Naruto.

"What's going on, I feel so tired."

"I know I started feeling the same right after...that...noise." After saying that Sakura fell asleep.

"Noise...? /gasp/ "the howl? Is that...the...cause...of all this." After that, Naruto also fell asleep, along with everyone else that was up. The whole village was now in a deep slumber.

&

RWAAAAAAAAAAAAAR this chapter was hard to write. Im not very happy with it but needed to get it done so YEA CHAPTER 6 DONE WHOOHOO!!

Hope you enjoyed.

Nire Sanam


	7. Wake Up

Here is chapter 7. I have to say thank you all for your reviews its really kept me going I really appreciate it. Sorry if im taking a while to update im now working on two main stories. I've been in like a crazy Bleach phase lately and its been hard to concentrate on Naruto. Plus school and all /sigh/ well I'll stop blabbering so you can get to the chapter. Enjoy

**Chapter 6**

**Wake up**

"Naruto wake up."

"Uh...5 more minutes." mumbled a sleepy Naruto.

"You're being to gentle Sai, watch."

_WACK_

"Ooowww!! What the hell!?" Naruto said after a rude awakening.

"Sorry Naruto but we have a problem." Sakura said while standing up next to Sai.

"A problem...O YEA! That howl right?"

"Yes that's it. It came from the forest we best be checking it out." Sai said as he pointed in the direction they need to go in.

"Wait, but we all fell asleep."Naruto said getting up and standing by Sakura.

"Yes we were, but thanks to Akamaru were up."

"Akamaru?"

"Animals didn't fall asleep," said a voice from below.

Naruto, Sai, and Sakura went to the railing and looked down. Down there was Kiba, Akamaru, and Shikamaru.

"Get down here we need to talk." Kiba said in a serious tone.

Naruto and the others jumped down and joined Kiba and Shikamaru on the ground.

"Where're the others?" asked Sakura.

"We couldn't get them up it seems like everyone else is in a deeper sleep."Shikamaru explained.

"Yeah, we tried to wake the Hokage up but she wouldn't budge. Anyway, there's a strong scent of blood in the air coming from the forest. We need to check it out now." Kiba said as he started to walk in the direction they needed to go in.

"Blood?" Naruto was unsure of they whole thing. Why was everyone asleep, what was that howl, why aren't they in as deep a sleep as everyone else?

"Come on Naruto!" Sakura said as she and the others started to run.

"Huh, oh right." Naruto said as he also started to run.

**In the forest**

Kakashi stood up from his sitting position. He was covered in blood.

'Wh-what happened?' he thought. For who he was he was quite scared. He didn't know what was going on and he was frightened to find out.

'_Sakimaru?' _

'_Kakashi, this is bad.'_

'_What do you mean? What happened?!'_

'_What ever Orochimaru did, it's taking affect.'_

'_How?'_

'_I can't control myself anymore. I'm blood thirsty.' _

'_Don't say things like that!'_

What Kakashi got next was not a reply but a terrible pain inside his head. Kakashi fell to his knees.

"What the hell is this!? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

**At the edge the forest (not where Kakashi is)**

Naruto and the rest of the group had just entered the forest and saw a trail of blood.

"This blood," said Shikamaru as he bent down to touch the blood. "It's new. Meaning what ever happened, happened only a few minutes ago, the most an hour."

"Then lets pick up our speed!" Naruto announced and they did, but as they were jumping through the trees Naruto heard his name being called.

"Naruto...is that you?" said a rather faint but familiar voice one could never forget.

"Jiraiya?" Naruto mumbled but as the traveled a little further his question was answered. Jiraiya was under a tree, beat up and covered in blood.

"Jiraiya!!" Naruto shouted as he rushed over the injured pervert.

"What happened?!" Sakura asked as she immediately went to heal him.

"You...have to go...it's not safe." He said through ragged breaths.

"What happened?" Sakura asked again channeling chakara into Jiraiya to stop the bleeding.

"It's...Kakashi," Jiraiya said his breathing getting steadier.

"Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto said alarmed, "What happened?

"I should've known this would happen. We have to get to Kakashi." said Jiraiya as he stood up with the help of Shikamaru and Sai. Without another word they set out further into the forest. The scent of blood was getting stronger then ever. Soon enough they reached an opening in the forest, in the middle was Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!!" Naruto shouted.

"Wait Naruto!" Jiraiya said making Naruto stop dead in his track. "Don't go near him."

"But-"

"Look! Kakashi's not in the right mind and neither is Sakimaru. You go near him now he will kill you without hesitation."

Kakashi was kneeling on the ground in a sort of daze. From what Jiraiya told them. No one approached only watched and waited. The air around them started to get suffocating, how long were they only going to watch? Naruto was getting impatient.

"Dammit, how long are we gonna wait?" Naruto said gripping his fists.

"You heard that howl, didn't you?" Jiraiya said as he sat down so he and Shikamaru can rest.

"It wasn't any normal howl then, was it?" the all calm Sai said.

"It was the demons howl. It's like a sedative, it sends the victims into a deep sleep, but only a few can withstands it. To be honest, I was quite surprised to see any of you awake."

"We're the only ones, even Hokage-sama is still asleep, along with everyone else." Sai said.

Kakashi stood up from his kneeling position, causing everyone's attention to focus on him. He was looking at the moon, which was a crescent tonight. A silvery glow started to emit from his body. The Chakara Arms started to form on his back from the seals located there. His eye's changed to how they were when Sakimaru was normal in control. His body was like how Naruto's was when he grew two tails. Surrounded by silver chakara, along with two tails, AND his Chakara Arms, Kakashi had insane power.

"This is bad." Jiraiya said forcing himself to his feet.

"His form Jiraiya-sensei it looks like when Naruto..." Sakura said knowing he'd know whether she continued or not.

"Stay here." Jiraiya said as he walked towards Kakashi.

"Wait, if he hurt you that much before then who knows what he can do now." Shikamaru said.

"Just stay away and don't get hurt."

Jiraiya approached Kakashi but stood a good few feet away. Kakashi turned to face Jiraiya.

"Kakashi you have to stop this, you're the only one who can." Jiraiya started.

"Heh," was all Jiraiya got.

"What?"

"I want blood." Said a murderous/demonic voice. One thing was defiant, it wasn't Kakashi and it wasn't Sakimaru's.

'Dammit, was I to late?' thought Jiraiya as he went into a fighting position.

"Jiraiya, get outta the way!!" shouted a voice.

Jiraiya immediately jumped out of the way of a powerful punch. When the dust cleared Tsunade was in the middle of a big crater along with an unharmed Kakashi.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said.

'Not even a scratch' Tsunade thought as she watched Kakashi stand there as if nothing happened.

"Tsunade, I see you're up." Jiraiya said as he jumped into the crater next to Tsunade. "Ne."

"You shouldn't over-exert yourself, your wounds aren't completely healed."

"Never mind that. What about Kakashi?"

"We should've known this would happen. The Sakimaru we know is most likely dead."

"Yeah, but who would've known his split personality would be so effective."

"We were fools, knowing Orochimaru did this and not taking action, not telling him. Kakashi might've been able to do something. All those years, hiding deep within him and slowly killing Sakimaru unknowingly. Dammit!"

"You two talk to much," said the demon, "I want my blood."

Tsunade and Jiraiya both dodged one of the Arms. Now the fight has started.

**Meanwhile...**

"Naruto don't be a fool!!" Kiba said as he and Shikamaru held him down.

"But Kakashi-sensei needs me!" Naruto said as he struggled with all his might to break free from their grasps.

"That's not Kakashi-sensei," said Sai, still in a calm state.

"I know but-"

"What would you do?" Sai asked.

"Huh?"

"If you went a tried to help and ended up getting killed, what would Kakashi-sensei do if he gained his consciousness back knowing he killed you. You would make him suffer more then hi is now knowing he was responsible for killing his student, his friend." Sai explained.

"..."

After that Naruto relaxed and no longer need restraining. Luckily the fight was staying out of reach from them, it seemed the demon didn't even know of their presents. The demon didn't even move an inch. He merely stood there as his chakara did all the work. Actually it seemed he was going easy on them.

Tsunade dodged the Arm again, when the one that focused on Jiraiya went after her, too. Making it two against one.

"Tsunade look out!" Jiraiya shouted as saw that one was coming from behind. She was going to get impaled. Only having enough time to turn around Tsunade shut her eyes and tried to prepare for the pain that'll be coming.

"Tsunade-sama!!" Yelled Sakura.

The pain never came. Tsunade opened her eyes. First she saw was sunlight, the sun has risen. Next she saw merely centimeters from her face the Chakara Arm starting to disintegrate.

"What...what happened?" asked Naruto confused.

"...the sun!" said Jiraiya as he watched what was happening. The chakara surrounding Kakashi's body slowly disappeared and his eyes soon turned to normal. Kakashi collapsed. Tsunade was by his side in an instance, and so were the rest of the group.

"Kakashi?" Tsunade asked seeing as Kakashi's eyes were open.

"Tsunade-sama...did I...hurt anyone?" he asked.

"...no, no ones hurt."

"Oh...that's good." Kakashi said as he closed his eyes.

"It's best we get him back to the hospital. I'd like to run some test." Tsunade said.

&

"Interesting, to think there were more then nine demons."

"How will this affect our mission?"

"It won't. Continue to aim for the Nine-tails. I'd like to visit with the Silver Wolf."

"Very well, I'll inform Itachi and Kisame to continue with their mission."

With that the women left.

"Perhaps, I'll make a proposal. Either way the outcome will be quite interesting indeed."

&

Wow I made Sai be deep...ANYWHO chapter 7 hope you enjoyed it. And im sure you probably know who those two are talking in the end (if you keep up with the manga) Another chapter done. Wow I got up to 7 chapters already. Never thought I'd make it this far and here I thought I would've jumped in a hole and never continue this...DON'T WORRY I WON'T hahahaha what's Akatsuki gonna do ne, ne, ne, NE?? Can you guess?? Maybe you can help me decide what they're gonna do (I make it up as I type it I think I said this before O.o ) Ugh running out of chapter names.


	8. Akatsuki's Proposal

AN UPDATE W00T!!

GIVE ME A Y

"Y"

GIVE ME AN E

"E"

GIVE ME AN s

"S"

WA DA SPELL?

"YES!!"

ME NO OWN NARUTO.

**Chapter 7**

**Akatsuki's Proposal**

In the hospital Tsunade finished wrapping up Jiraiya's wounds. The village was awake now and was undisturbed by the events that took place early that morning. Tsunade found no need to inform the village, only the Elders and some shinobi. Kakashi was taken to a special part of the hospital where it was away from the crowds. Jiraiya was unusually quite and Tsunade was worried, but didn't bother the Sanin. The two haven't sad anything to each other since the arrived at the hospital.

"I'm going to see Kakashi." said Jiriaya as he got up and put his shirt on. Just when he was going to leave Gai appeared in the doorway.

"Gai?" said Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama. I was wondering if, well..." Gai trailed off as he looked away.

"You wanna see Kakashi, no?" she said.

"Ah, well, I'm aware you said no visitors and-"

"It's alright Gai, you can visit him. Naruto and Sakura are probably waiting outside his room. Plus I was going to go check on him." Tsunade said as she finished cleaning the room.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

When they reached Kakashi's room Naruto and Sakura were standing outside.

No one was surprised to see them, right now they were the closest people to Kakashi.

"Tsunade-sama is it alright?" asked Sakura.

"Of course but you have to be quiet."

"Hai."

Tsunade opened the door and there was Kakashi in the bed. He was hooked up to a machine that measured his brain waves, but Naruto being Naruto didn't know.

"Hey, what's that thing?" Naruto asked pointing over to the weird machine.

"It measures Kakashi's brain waves. So, If anything unusual happens or something that's not suppose happen those lines will start moving up and down faster." explained Sakura.

'_That's my student,' _thought Tsunade.

A few minutes passed and all was silent except for the beeping of the machines.

"Come, lets go." Tsunade said as she lead the way to the doorway. Everyone followed and left.

&

Shizune walked in the corridors of the hospital. She was specially assigned to watch and check-up on Kakashi's condition. She was looking down at his files when she opened the door. Meet with a chilling breeze she held the papers down so they wouldn't fly everywhere. When she looked up, her eyes widened. A wide open window and an empty bed. She immediately ran towards Tsunade's office.

'Dammit,' she thought as she ran. 'How is he capable of running in his condition and...DAMMIT'

&

Kakashi wasn't sure how long he's been running, he didn't care that his chest ached, his legs felt like they would give out at any moment, or that his head felt as if its been stabbed numerous times, he just knew, he had to keep running.

He couldn't stay in the village anymore. He knew if he stayed he would soon kill someone he cared for. He wouldn't allow that to happen.

He was unconscious of where his legs were taking him until he saw the trees clear and he heard the rushing of water. He immediately tried to stop seeing that if he went any further he would run right off the cliff. He slide and fell right at the edge.

Panting with how close he nearly fell to his death he sat there look over the edge.

'Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea.' he thought to himself.

He looked around. Not surprised he found himself in this godforsaken place.

The Valley of The End.

The place where the First Hokage fought Marada Uchiha, the place where Naruto Uzumaki fought Sasuke Uchiha, and possibly the place where he would die.

'What the hell am I thinking. There's no way I'm gonna be like my father, hell no.'

Kakashi sighed and just stared down at the flowing river. Kakashi heard rustling behind him, thinking it was probably Tsunade or someone like that coming to knock some sense into him he didn't bother to put up his guard or even turn around to see who it was, he just continued to look at the river.

Whoever it was continued to approach him, once they were ontop of him did he bother to turn around, but before he could he was grabbed roughly by the collar of his shirt and lifted to his feet.

"What the hell are you doing!?" yelled Kakashi before he saw who it was, his eyes wide.

"If it was an order to kill you, I'd make sure it was the biggest bang in the world!" shouted none other then the artist Akatsuki.

Deidara.

"You!"

"That's right. I'm here to make a proposal to you." Deidara said as he tightened his grip.

Kakashi, not having any strength to fight, simple listened to what the Akatsuki had to say.

"Hurry up already." said a voice. Zetsu appeared from the ground.

"Right, right. Unfortunately our Leader has some business to take care of and sent me instead. You're asked to join Akatsuki." Deidara said.

"W-what...why-why would he want me to join?" Kakashi said not quite understanding what was going on.

"He's willing to teach you how to control your demon, in exchange you join Akatsuki and become an official member." Deidara explained.

"Like hell I would!" Kakashi yelled as he slapped away Deidara's hand and backed away.

"Fine with me then. Just don't be so depressed when you destroy the country's." Deidara said with a shrug and turned around. Zetsu staying where he was watching the scene.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, of course if you don't learn to handle the demon it will eventually break out and cause destruction. Just to let you know, the Silver Wolf is about ten times stronger then the Kyuubi." Deidara said as he turned around to look at Kakashi with a smirk.

"..." Kakashi didn't know what to do.

"Tch, well seeya." Deidara said as he created a bird of clay and hopped on.

"WAIT!"

Deidara smile grew wide as he looked at Kakashi.

"I'll...I'll go with you." Kakashi said as he looked at the ground.

"Heheheheh Well, welcome to the crew." Deidara said as the birds mouth opened to reveal an Akatsuki uniform. (Zetsu left the scene to go tell Leader) Kakashi rather hesitant, waled up to the bird and grabbed the uniform, he looked up to Deidara.

"Well, go and change," he said as he took a seat on the birds head and waited. Kakashi went to change.

It took about 5 minutes until Kakashi came back in the uniform holding the jacket on his arm and his jonin uniform (minus the vest and gloves) in his other.

"What do you expect to do with the Konoha uniform?" asked Deidara.

Kakashi threw it to the ground and formed the hand seals for a fire jutsu.

"Hold it!" yelled Deidara as he jumped down from the bird and picked up the Konoha head band on the top of the pile (he had it around his neck and he doesn't wear a mask for the whole story just incase you thought he did)

"Ok, you can burn em now."

With the clothes burned, he put the jacket on himself, leaving it unbuttoned.

"Here." Deidara said as he handed Kakashi his headband with a fresh slash through it. Kakashi grabbed it reluctantly and put it around his neck.

"Alright lets go." said Deidara as he jumped on the bird. Kakashi was soon to follow when he heard his name being called.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

It was Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru.

Their eyes widened at the sight they saw.

"Ka-kashi-sensei what's going on?" Naruto said.

"Ah, the Kyuubi boy, tch I would fight but unfortunately I can't." Deidara pouted.

"What the hell, why are you wearing their uniform!" (Arf arf) Kiba shouted.

Kakashi turned to fully face them, then they saw his headband.

"Naruto...it's–"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!" Naruto cut Kakashi off and leap towards him. Shikamaru used his Shadow Possession to try and capture Kakashi but had no luck. Deidara ordered his bird to fly higher and watched from there.

Kakashi blocked Naruto's attack.

"Whatever you have to say I'm not gonna listen. I'll drag you back if I have too!" Naruto yelled trying to over power Kakashi.

"You don't understand." Kakashi said as he flipped Naruto over him and created shadow clones to capture Shikamaru and Kiba along with Akamaru.

Naruto charged at Kakashi again and Kakashi kicked him right in the stomach, Naruto flew right over the cliff.

Sending chakara to his hands he grabbed onto the side of the cliff.

"Shit." he swore. Kakashi appeared from the edge of the cliff and looked down at him.

"I'm sorry Naruto." He said as he leaped up onto the claybird and disabled his shadow clones. Deidara smiled glad to see that Kakashi already had a fight with his former comrades ordered the bird to fly away.

Naruto still hanging on the edge of the cliff swore to himself. Kiba and Shikamaru ran over to the edge.

"Naruto...come on back up." Shikamaru said.

Naruto didn't budge. Shikamaru and Kiba looked at each other.

"DAMMIT!" Naruto yelled and it echoed within the walls of the cliff. Tears started to stream down his eyes.

'Why...why would he do such a thing?' Naruto thought to himself. He slowly made his way up the cliff.

"...Naruto." Shikamaru said in a low voice as he watched Naruto walk past him and Kiba and head for the village. Out of the forest Sakura and Shizune came running out.

"Naruto! Did you find Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, she froze when she saw his face streaming with tears.

"What...happened?" Shizune asked.

Shikamaru walked up behind Naruto and answered her question.

"Kakashi-sensei...is an Akatsuki now." he said and their eyes widened.

"That's...impossible." Sakura said.

"Well, it's not and you better believe it!!" Naruto shouted as he ran into the forest leaving a dazed Sakura and Shizune behind. Tears as well started to fall from Sakura's eyes and as for Naruto, it seemed like they would never stop.

&

Ok im sure your all happy...wow...8 chapters already. I never dreamed of even getting this far /feels proud/ it's a little short but at least its an update so hope you enjoyed .

_**SPOILERS!!**_

OMGOMGOMOGMOGMOMGOMGodhefg9pwuhvbwr87gy9wgwrhgr

JIRAIYA CAN'T DIE NOOOOOOOOOOOOES IM GONNA LOSE A DOLLAR I DON'T HAVE /dies/ (made a bet that Jiriaya won't die)


	9. It's Been a Month

Sorry if any akatsuki are out of character b/c I'm not to familiar with them, and when it's bold that means it's Zetsu's black side talking. Naruto might be like angsty a little. Ano, I'm kinda running out of names for the chappies.

&

**Chapter 8**

**It's Been a Month**

The ninja was dead before he even knew what hit him, they all were. Eight massacred ninja lay in the middle of the forest. All ripped to shreds. In the middle stood a man wearing an Akatsuki coat. All four of his chakara arms, that were covered and dripping with blood, were searching the dead shinobi.

"My, my Kakashi."

He did not look up, he continued to look at the ground and search.

"What a mess, are ya gonna clean it?" Someone else said as a loud _thump_ was heard as a sword was placed on the ground.

"Why did you come? Itachi, Kisame." Kakashi asked as his chakara arms ended their search and disappeared into Kakashi's back.

"Only a month and you can already us four, impressive. Leader got worried when he heard a group of rouges saw what you and Deidara were doing, and then Deidara coming back alone really stirred him." Itachi explained.

"I took care of it." Kakashi replied as he walked up to Itachi.

"Then lets head back, you have more training." Itachi said as they leaped through the trees.

&

Shizune was running through the halls as fast as she could.

'I need to tell Tsunade-sama!' Was all that was on her mind. She finally made it to the office.

"Tsunade-sama!! she shout as she burst into the office. Naruto Sakura and Shikamaru were there, just back from a mission.

"Shizune what's going on?" Tsunade asked a little worried.

"Gai and his team just got back from a mission, there was a massacre." Shizune said, out of breath, "And they said the found cloth from an Akatsuki coat."

"Akatsuki! Get Gai's team in here now, I want to see the scene myself." Tsunade said as she stood up.

&

"This is..." Tsunade couldn't believe what she saw. The identity of the dead shinobi were beyond recognizable. Their faces completely torn off, limbs either bent in a distorted shape, or sprawled somewhere on the field. She wanted to throw up.

"Do you know what country?" she asked.

"No, there's nothing of who they might be. This is where we found the Akatsuki cloth." Gai said as he pointed towards the center.

"Pakkun." Tsunade called over. Pakkun's and the others have been staying with Kiba and his family, ever since Kakashi left. Pakkun sniffed the area. Everyone waited in silence.

"I got a scent." Pakkun said.

"Is it Kakashi-sensei's?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's faint and if we wanna follow it we better follow now."

"Fine, Gai, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Naruto, follow Pakkun. If you come across an Akatsuki do not engage in battle. Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Shizune, you guys are gonna help me clean up here."

"And if it's Kakashi?" Gai asked.

"Especially if it's Kakashi, do NOT engage in battle," she said.

&

Kakashi stopped walking and looked back.

"What's the matter?" Kisame asked.

"It's nothing, lets go." was his reply.

"Very well." Itachi said. They continued walking, only to be blocked a few minutes later by the Konoha shinobi.

"Ah, so that's what it was." Kisame said as he laughed. Kakashi was behind both Itachi and Kisame, so Naruto and the team couldn't see him clearly.

"Are you the ones responsible for that massacre?" Gai asked ready for a fight.

"We are not, Kakashi is." Itachi said.

"That's a lie, how dare you say Kakashi-sensei would do such a thing!" Naruto yelled, his chakara bubbling.

"Settle down, Naruto." Shikamaru said as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You're a fool, Naruto." Kakashi said as he walked in front of Itachi. "Do you seriously think that Itachi was lying?"

"What?"

"I killed ever single one of those shinobi."

"How could you?" Naruto asked, his anger raising.

"They were a nuisance, in the way. They needed to be taken care of." Kakashi answered.

"How can you say? Look at you! What have you become!? Where's the Kakashi-sensei I knew?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" Naruto shouted looking straight into Kakashi's dead eyes.

"My reason...doesn't involve you. What I'm doing is for my benefits only, get in my way and I'll kill you."

"Why don't you just try!" Naruto yelled as he raced towards Kakashi.

"Naruto, don't be reckless, remember what we were told!" Gai yelled.

No one saw him move, Itachi maybe. He was just gone in a second. Naruto didn't even know what happened, he knew he was running and then he stopped because he arm just started to bleed. Naruto clutched his arm to stop the bleeding and looked behind him, where Kakashi was, he saw the holes in his coat from the chakara arms.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she rushed to Naruto's aid.

"Don't test me Naruto, next time you try to provoke me, I _won't _hold back." Kakashi said as he walked back to where Itachi and Kisame were. "Lets go."

"Wait!"

"You seriously wanna die kid, don't cha? Kisame said.

"Naruto stop, you're not gonna change his mind." Shikamaru said.

"But-"

"He's right Naruto." Gai said. "But perhaps Kakashi, you can just tell us, why."

Kakashi turned around to look at him.

"You've been awfully quiet, Pakkun." Kakashi said.

"There's nothing to say." Pakkun said as he looked Kakashi in the eye unshaken. 'What have you done to yourself, Kakashi?'

Kakashi smirked. "Heh, you people are doing nothing but wasting our time, I have training to do. It makes me wonder though Naruto, why are you chasing me, when you promised Sakura you'd get Sasuke back?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Damn you."

"So long." Kakashi said as he Itachi and Kisame left.

&

Kakashi's training was difficult and painful, but I had to be done.

'Today's training was longer then usual,' thought Kakashi as he walked to a nearby lake to wash his bloody hands. He looked up at the moon, it was full.

"To tough for you?" said a voice. Kakashi turned around to see Zetsu coming up from the ground.

"Who said anything about it being tough?"

"Well, for the leader himself to be training you, I suspect it to be hard."

"Why are you here?"

"**We're interested in you. You also have two beings."**

Kakashi just looked at the plant. Ever since he joined the Akatsuki Zetsu had constantly been following him around. Kakashi knew he wasn't like this shinobi, he was different. Yeah, he had a demon, but that demon didn't speak to him and Sakimaru was dead, thanks to Orochimaru. During the first week, Kakashi put the pieces in order. Orochimaru was probably in the Akatsuki when he did...whatever he did to Kakashi that killed off Sakimaru, and everything was probably leading up to this point. It was all planned out. There was nothing he could do now.

"You want to know a little something, Zetsu?" Kakashi asked as he bowed his head.

"..."

"My power is fueled by the moon," Kakashi said as he lifted his head to reveal his demon eyes, you can see on his body that the silver chakara began to bubble. Zetsu took in the scene and understood what it meant. He departed back into the ground, leaving Kakashi alone by the lake. Kakashi looked down to his hand.

"I have Naruto's blood on my hand."

Kakashi clenched his fist, he was both angry and ashamed. He screamed. All the trees around the lake were now dead.

&

Naruto squinted as the morning sun shined in his eyes. He sat up in his bed and just stared into space. His hand unconsciously rubbed his right arm, where Kakashi injured him. It wasn't severe, but it ached. Naruto got out of bed and looked got dressed. Before he left he took a look at the pick on his drawer. It was taken the day they were given the title Team 7. Now, only two of the four are left in the village. Those days are long gone. How much Naruto wishes everything could go back to the way they were. He left the apartment, unable to look at the picture any longer.

&

Sakura walked around the village aimlessly, there were no missions to do and she wondered where Naruto was. When she decided to look around to where she lead herself she was surprised to see Naruto there as well. She was at the training ground, where they all first meet as a team.

"Naruto?"

"Ah, Sakura? Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there." Naruto was sitting atop the center log, the one he got tied to three years ago. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I was just walking." she replied.

"Ah..."

There was tension in the air and an awkward silence. She was just about to break it, but Naruto be her to it.

"What could be the reason?" he said.

"The...reason?" Sakura asked, not quite clear on what the subject was.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh." Sakura bent her head down.

"I'm gonna find out what it all means." Naruto said as he jumped down from the log post.

"How?"

"Where was that room with all the scrolls?" Naruto asked.

&

"Kakashi!" Deidara called out looking for the silver head shinobi. "Dammit, where the hell is he?"

"What do you want?" came a voice from a tree. Deidara walked under the tree and looked up, Kakashi was sitting on a branch and Deidara saw a little puddle of blood on the grass.

"Wipe up your wounds and hurry up, you've gotta mission."

"Fine." Kakashi said as he leaped down from the tree. "What do I have to do?"

"I think you'll find it to your liking, a reunion, you could say." Deidara laughed as he lead Kakashi to the leader.

&

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and looked at who was blocking his teams way.

"This is interesting," he said as he looked at the one in front of him up and down. "Its been a while, eh, Kakashi?"

"Yes, it has." Kakashi said as he looked Sasuke in the eyes.

TBC...

Wow that's a cliffy.../hides/ sorry it's not very long but since its been a while since I posted I felt the need to get something up. There will be some more action and Naruto emotion things and other stuff...I don't know...

ANYWHO

I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed, faved, and alerted this story.

**REVIEW!! **They make me happy, I like e-mails.


	10. Things Unravel and New Questions Form

OMG AN UPDATE!! HELL HAS FROZEN OVER!! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END...SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT!! DON'T HURT ME /hides behind Kakashi/ I know it's not even long but at least it's something. School has been a pain lately and I've been distracted with other things. Heheheheheh...heh.../sigh/ BUT SUMMERS ALMOST HERE YAYS AND BOO (yay b/c no school, boo b/c it gets hot, really hot and I get nauseous in the heat) so maybe during the summer this might be completed, who knows.

I have found out I have been spelling chakra wrong (I spelt it chakara)

Pein(Pain) comes up in this chapter so im using Pain.

And I'm running out of chapter titles

I own nothing it all belongs to Kishimoto.

&

**Chapter 9**

**Things Unravel and New Questions Form**

"Naruto, what exactly are you looking for?" Sakura asked as she fanned dust away from her face.

"Place's like these normal have a hidden room, or something." Naruto explained as he started to examine one of the walls.

'Wow, no one even thought about that. I guess Naruto really is maturing,' Sakura thought.

**20 Minutes Later **

"DAMNIT! I HATE THIS PLACE!" Naruto screamed as he pounded his foot on the ground, forming a crack.

"Naruto! We've only been here about 20 minutes and look what you did!" Sakura yelled as she smacked the back of Naruto's head and pointed at the crack that started to spread.

"But Sakura I onl--AHHHHhhhhh," Naruto started but soon disappeared from Sakura's view as he fell through a hole in the ground, it formed from the crack he made. Sakura bent down on her knees and cupped her hands over her mouth.

"You deserved that!" Sakura shouted as she heard grumbling and a low 'shut up', probably being directed to her. As she was giggling to herself, she failed to notice the cracked ground gather around her feet, and fall away. The next thing she noticed she was onto of Naruto. After they gathered themselves up they looked around.

"Hey this looks like a tunnel," Naruto stated as he pointed towards a long hall.

"Hey, I think you're right!" Sakura said. Come on, lets check it out."

They started to walk down the hallway. It wasn't long until they were standing in the middle of a large circular room. On the floor of the room was what looked like a symbol of something. Naruto seemed like he recognized it, yet, he couldn't remember where he had seen it. The room did not have shelves, instead the rock in the wall was carved into forming holes for scrolls to fit in.

"This must be a secret room. It seems like the Tsunade-sama doesn't even know about it," Sakura said as she began walking around. As Naruto looked around one particular scroll caught his eye. It wasn't like the rest of them. This one was laying on the floor, as the others were all resting in the walls. Let alone this one seemed to be silver, it also seemed to have blood on it. Was there a fight? Naruto looked around and noticed several cracks in the walls, but that was all.

He picked up the scroll and opened it. He had only read the first few sentences and his eyes widened at what he read. He immediately notified Sakura.

"Sakura this is it!" he shouted waving the scroll in the air. Before Sakura could reply he darted right past her and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, we gotta show this to Granny Tsunade!" he said as they raced out towards the Village. Even though what they found was important, they failed to notice a small object shimmering on the floor. It took on the shape of a small whistle.

&

The tension was thick in the forest air. Karin was amazed at the amount of chakra the man before her had.

"Sasuke, this man..." she trailed off.

"You guys go on ahead, if you stay here your likely to get drawn into this. I don't need any of you dying." Sasuke said, not taking his eyes off of Kakashi.

"Tch, fine," Suigetsu said, obviously to have fought. The three leap away into the trees.

"So, what happened to your loyalty to Konoha?" Sasuke said not quite caring but rather curious.

"Things changed."

"I see," Sasuke said as he disappeared from where he was standing and appeared behind Kakashi, with his sword towards his neck.

"I also see you lost the mask."

Sasuke was about to strike but was thrown back. When he looked up he saw one of Kakashi's chakra arms.

"What the hell?"

"Having you behind me meant certain death." Kakashi stated. "But I'm not here to kill you."

"Of course you're not. You and that village are so focused on taking me back, you guys don't even have the guts to kill me."

"My mission was to bring you back, but I'm not."

"Like you even could."

Kakashi merely looked at Sasuke, even though he didn't show it he was impressed at how much Sasuke has grown.

"I'm here to tell you that the next full moon, the war will begin." Kakashi said drawing back his chakara arm.

'The next full moon? There was a full moon yesterday, so in a month most likely.' Sasuke thought. "I have no interest in taking any part of this war."

"That won't be your choice, nor will it be anyone's who stands in the Akasuki's way. That is all I have to say." Kakashi said as he turned around and walked away. Before he left he turned to Sasuke. "Don't make the wrong choices Sasuke...and don't die in this war," was all he said and was then gone. Sasuke sheathed his sword and 'tched'. He disappeared to catch up with the rest of his team.

&

_Before the first shinobi appeared and before the first human existed, demons ruled the land. The leaders who kept the chaos in order were known as the Tailed-Beasts. They were ranked by how many tails they had. The more tails, the tougher their job was. In total there were nine. Even though there was almost constant fights, when one demon roared, all fighting ceased to exist. That demon was known as the Silver Wolf Demon. This demon was known by all. Every demon bowed down when their ruler pasted. _

_All but one. _

_That demon was known as the Kyuubi. Even though the two were _

Tsunade was pissed now. Even though the two were what? The writing was to blurry to read from there on. There was still so much more that was on the scroll, but this was the only legible part.

"So this was in a room under the scrolls?" Tsunade asked Naruto and Sakura.

"Hai."

"I see." Tsunade opened the scroll until it was completely unwrapped. It was quite a long scroll, but on the very end was a picture. It looked like a whistle. Tsunade was unable to read the writing around the picture, but she was able to make out the words 'beast', 'control', and 'kill'.

"You two need to take me to where you found this scroll," Tsunade said as she rolled the scroll up.

&

"You failed your mission, Kakashi." Pain said. Kakashi said nothing.

"This will be the first and the last time," he said.

"Hai."

"Now, get ready for training, Konoha is sure to soon make a move, you have to have control of at least half of your demon." Pain said as he and two others of him jumped down from the ledge they were on. Kakashi went over to the side and removed his coat, along with his shirt. Even though it was dark, any person would be able to see the deep, jagged scars that crissed-crossed, and ran down Kakashi's torso and back. In the moon like his two demon seals glowed an eerie silver and gold, the gold coming from the eye slits in the middle of the seal. (**A/N: that's a bad explanation, if you wanna see it got to my deviant gallery) **

"We won't hold back," the three Pain's said as they took a fighting stance.

Kakashi took his stance.

All three Pains disappeared in a flash. This neither fazed nor worried Kakashi, he stayed in stance, waiting for the enemy to attack. Kakashi saw a blur to his right and quickly blocked the oncoming punch. Following that with a jump to dodge the second attack. Two Pains were visible, but where was the third? Out of pure instinct, one chakra arm burst out and blocked, what would have been, a fatal blow to the head. Seeing that Pain was so serious so early in the 'game', he called out all four of his chakra arms, two on each side.

"Only four out of twelve, I'm disappointed Kakashi," Pan said as one charged towards Kakashi. As Kakashi thought of what Pain had said, he had to admit, it frightened him a little. Twelve of these monstrous things. What more power did this demon have hidden away?

"Stay focused Kakashi!" Pain yelled as he stabbed through Kakashi's chakra and into his chest.

"You lose focus and your chakra will start to vanish."

Pain was right. When ever Kakashi got distracted his chakra arms start to become transparent and allow weapons to pass through them.

"I think we have to get a little more serious," Pain said as he formed some seals that Kakashi knew well now. Kakashi closed his eyes as he felt the burning sensation within him and the roar of a beast in his head. He could feel old wounds reopening as the chakra engulfed his entire body. His eyes soon took on the demonic form. All twelve arms were soon visible, whipping around violently, destroying anything the touched.

It hurt.

It hurt like hell.

Kakashi couldn't control himself in this state.

In this state, he was truly a demon.

A loud roar can be heard through out the forest. Hearing it made Itachi and Kisame look up into the sky, the moon looked as though it was bathed in blood for a split second, then it looked normal again.

"I guess he got serious again," Kisame said with a smirk. "What is it, the second time?"

"Yeah," Itachi said.

&

Sasuke was awoken by a loud roar. Sasuke stood up and saw that the rest of his team was still asleep. Why wasn't anyone keeping watch, was the first thought that popped into his mind. Ever since he came in contact with Kakashi, those words he said kept repeating themselves.

"Shit," Sasuke whispered. What was he supposed to do? After pondering on his choice, he finally decided he had to do this. He took out a scroll and wrote a message to his team, telling them to disband and not to look for him. After that, he grabbed his supply and headed to the place he most probably won't be welcoming him.

Konoha.

&

Kakashi lay on the ground, unable to move. He was tired and wanted to sleep. He hated when Pain used that move, causing him to want blood. That move causes all wounds to open, then when it fades they heal themselves, that baffled Kakashi to some extent. Due to that training, now, he was able to take control on one more arm. While he laid on the cold ground, he thought about the village. He wondered how Naruto, Sakura, and the others were.

He missed them so much.

He hated this. If Orochimaru hadn't been killed by Sasuke, he would've hunted him down. Orochimaru was partly the reason everything turned out like this. Kakashi forced himself to his feet. Pain was gone by now, he had no reason to stay here. He headed over to where his coat and shirt lay. As he started to pull his shirt over his head, a sharp pain ran through his back, they really over did it today.

'Shit,' he thought as he collapsed to his knees. This pain was worse then it had been before. When it pain became a dull throb he grabbed his coat and headed somewhere within the forest. The Akatsuki had a lair around there with rooms to sleep in, but Kakashi preferred to stay out side. He found a decent tree branch and sat upon it. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He thought about the next full moon. What was going to happen? Would he die on that day? Will that be the day the shinobi world comes to an end? Kakashi knew that he had to wait for that day for those questions to be answered. He was normally a patience guy, but waiting for this made him want to go crazy.

He looked up at the moon, he loved the moon. He remembered all the times he and his sensei used to sleep under it, before he had a team. The moon brought back happy memories.

Even now, when the moon might be the death of him.

&

Sorry to all you people who thought Sasuke and Kakashi were going to fight. I also allowed some of Kakashi's training to be revealed and some more info on the Silver Wolf Demon. But still there are many loose ends to tie, and question to be answered...heheheh...and only I have the answers...heh..I feel evil...I MUST LAUGH EVILY!!

MUWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

ok, im done.


	11. Capture Me?

WOW!! THANKS FOR ALL THOSE REVIEWS!!

YOU PEOPLE SHOULD BE GRATEFUL. 2 chapters within a week, like two days apart but I have to say all those reviews got my ass in gear. I have to say, this is the fastest chapter I ever wrote, like after I uploaded one. Normally after I upload a chapter I don't start typing until like 3 days later.

**Also a little info:**

Deidara is alive, why? BECAUSE I LIKE HIM AND SASGAY SHOULD DIE FOR KILLING HIM /hmph/

Tobi is not in this story why? BECAUSE HIS IDENTITY DEAL ANNOYS ME

**I don't own Naruto **

**Chapter 10**

**Capture Me?**

Tsunade was amazed at how many scrolls were hidden away here, but she was also some what pissed that every scroll she opened was either illegible or turned to dust. They were obviously very, no, scratch that, EXTREMELY old. As she looked around, something shining on the ground caught her eye. When she picked it up she noticed it to be a small whistle.

"Ah, this is..." She placed the scroll Naruto had found on the ground and opened it to the picture that was there. "This is it."

The whistle in her hand matched the one in the picture.

"What do you think it's for?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure, yet," Tsunade answered.

Back in her office Jiraiya was waiting.

"Pery Sage? What're you doing here?" Naruto said, shocked to see the toad sage.

"We need to talk, now, Naruto, Sakura. If you can excuse us."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," Sakura said as she dragged Naruto out, who of course was whinny and didn't want to leave.

"Hold on a minute, Shikamaru's waiting for you at the east gate, go there and do as he says." Tsunade said.

"Um, ok." Sakura said and they both left.

"Why did they have to go?" Jiraiya asked. "And is it wise to send them?"

"I believe there's some information in this scroll that Naruto shouldn't hear, not just yet. And Naruto would've found out one way or another."

"I see, so what do you need me for?"

"Can you fix this scroll?" Tsunade said as she laid out the scroll on her desk, "I want to read what the rest of it says."

"Hm, I can try. It's gonna be tricky, this scroll seems to be over a hundred years old, and the material seems to be different then what we use today." Jiriaya said as he inspected the scroll.

"I don't care, I just need to read what's on it. It has information on what's going on here. This could help use a great deal. This could just be what we need to save Kakashi and-"

"Alright, alright! No need to get so worked up about it."

"Sorry, it's just, with all that's going on, my head has been filled with so many thoughts. Oh, I also found this," Tsunade said as she place the small whistle on the desk as well.

"Well, were not going to get any answers until we can read this damn thing, so, I guess I better get started," Jiriaya said as he started working.

&

"Oi! Kashi! Where are you?" said Deidara. "What're you dead?"

Kakashi shifted in his position on the branch, that was the only problem sleeping on a branch, your back was stiff in the morning. He squinted as the suns rays came into his line of vision. He looked down and saw Deidara looking up at him.

"Hey, get down here," he said.

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked, a little annoyed he was awaken from a dreamless sleep. Most of the time he has bad nightmares and can't sleep.

"Come on, Kashi!" Deidara said raising his voice.

"What do you want?! And don't use a nickname for me, it's not like we're friends!" Kakashi said getting frustrated.

"Look, I don't consider you a friend either and I still hate you for being one of the reasons Sasori is dead," he said crossing his arms. "But leader paired me up with you, so now we have to deal with each other whether we like it or not. Now, come on we have a mission."

Deidara finished his speech and used his clay to make one of his birds.

"Get on."

Kakashi reluctantly jumped on the head of the bird next to Deidara.

"What do we have to do?" Kakashi asked.

"Heh, a tailed beast was spotted 100 kilometers northeast of here, we have to go fetch it," Deidara said with a smirk, obviously happy for some action. Kakashi on the other hand wasn't happy at all, more innocent blood to be spilt on his hands. Kakashi was deep in thought, he didn't notice the had arrived at their destination.

"Well, go ahead and find em, when you do take it out of the village. I'll take care of the village." Deidara said. Kakashi jumped off the bird and landed in the middle of the town, startling the people.

"That coat...you're..-"

"Where's the one with the tailed beast sealed inside them?" Kakashi asked emotionlessly.

"Like we would tell you, you're an Akatsuki!" said an elderly man. Kakashi saw in the corner of his eye a women run into a nearby house. Kakashi figured they must be in there. Kakashi started to head to that house.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks. When he turned around, surprised to see who he saw. There was Shikamaru and Neji. He didn't allow the surprise to stay on his face to long.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"We could ask you the same thing," Shikamaru said, "We're here to capture the Akatsuki who've come for the boy."

"A boy huh? Oi, Deidara!" Kakashi called up to the bird above. "Leave, I'll take care for everything here."

"WHAT! I WANT SOME ACTION, TOO YA KNOW!!" Deidara yelled back.

"Just shut up and leave."

"Tch, fine, but you better be back before nightfall, leader doesn't like you to be alone at night."

"I will," Kakashi said and with that Deidara took off.

"Should one follow?" Neji asked.

"No, if only one went you'd die for sure and anyway we gotta deal with Kakashi," Shikamaru said. Luckily everyone evacuated, knowing what was to come.

"Please leave," Kakashi said.

"Sorry, but you're no longer liable to order us around. You are now a threat to Konoha and hold information that will help us take down the enemy," Neji said.

Even though Kakashi didn't show it, those words dug a deep hole in his heart. He even wondered if he had a heart anymore.

"You two are to weak to catch me, if Konoha was serious about bringing in a hostage, Tsunade would've chose stronger shinobi."

"You should never underestimate your opponents, Kakashi," Shikamaru said as he disappeared.

Kakashi blocked his punch from behind, he tried to counter but had to block Neji's oncoming punches. As he was blocking Kakashi suddenly couldn't move and was sent flying back from a punch to the face.

"Sorry Shikamaru," he said.

"That's alright. Shadow Possession Jutsu, success." Shikamaru said with a smirk as he stood up, Kakashi doing the same. They glared at each other. Kakashi was the first to break the silence.

"You think your pitiful jutsu can hold me?" Kakashi asked. Silver chakra started to engulf him.

"Wha-" Shikamaru began but was cut off when a chakra arm flung him into a nearby house.

"Shikamaru!" Neji yelled as he rushed to his side.

"Ugh, I'm alright." Shikamaru said as he looked at Kakashi, "Come on, we have o get him to the cliff."

"Right."

Neji and Shikamaru started to head away from the village.

"Runnin' away, are we?" Kakashi said as he followed them.

"What just happened, he suddenly got a murderess air around him." Neji said.

"That demon power changed his complete personality. This plan has to work, if it doesn't we and the others are dead for sure."

As they neared the edge of the cliff they stopped and faced Kakashi. They immediately jumped behind Kakashi, so Kakashi was the one near the edge.

"Where ever you stand it makes no difference,"he said as he faced the boys.

"I does to us." Shikamaru said.

"I don't see wh-!" Kakashi was cut off when something blocked his vision and engulfed him. When he broke free he jumped into the air, when he looked down he saw what had captured him, sand.

"Leaf Hurricane!"

"What!" Kakashi was so focused on the sand he failed to realize his enemy behind him and because of that he was sent flying to the ground.

"Good work Gaara, Lee." Shikamaru said as the two came beside them.

"I see," said Kakashi as he picked himself up off the ground, "You two were hiding off of the cliff. That was quite clever."

"Heh, sorry Kakashi, but it's not over yet!" Shikamaru said.

Then, an all to familiar sound reached Kakashi's ears, the sound of spiraling chakra.

"RASENGEN!"

Kakashi had no time to dodge, but wasn't defenseless. Almost like Gaara's sand, the silver chakra formed a shield in front of him. It wasn't strong enough though. Due to the impact, Kakashi slid a few feet back on his feet. A hole where the rasengen touched him, bleeding slightly. See and hearing Naruto made his blood boil. He didn't no why.

"Why do you have to interfere? If you take me back nothing will be the same! I gave you a warning Naruto, get in my way again and I'd kill you!" Kakashi shouted, allowing all five chakra arms to form.

"The you'll have to take on all of us, Kakashi-sensei!"

"So you're here, too?" Kakashi said as he watched Sakura come from where Naruto came from.

Lee, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, and Sakura all got into a fighting stance.

"Heh, well what do ya know, it's a fair fight, six-on-six." Kakashi said as his chakra arms swayed behind him, waiting to strike.

"Everyone, be careful. If he gets the chance, he surely will kill you," Shikamaru said as he pulled a kuni out.

Naruto looked at Kakashi, he never seen that look in Kakashi's eyes, and it frightened him. He could tell, there was only one thing on Kakashi's mind.

Kill.


	12. The Past

Due to resent Naruto chapters this is an AU now. It's to difficult to follow with like the time line and certain events

**OMG WALL-E!! I SAW IT AND I LOVE IM /squeals/ **and I have to say I was watching Shrek thethird on HBO and when the frog was like crocking and coming back alive I was laughing so hard, I found it so funny and sad that he died

**also I saw The Happening and it scared the SHIT OUT OF ME, actually it kinda disturbed me which is rare because I watch people getting massacred everyday with what I watch. I think it was because I always said that we would end our selves with what we do to the earth. And that movie like brought that idea to life for me and I was really creeped out...OTHER THEN THAT IT WAS A GOOD MOVIE (I'm serious) you can go to my deviant account and look back at my journals I have a whole summary of the movie described in my own way if you want to check it out but it contains almost all death spoilers **

**( **_**this writing is Zetsu's black head speaking )**_

**Chapter 11**

**The Past**

An unearthly roar echoed throughout the land. Kakashi was now nothing but a killing machine. Naruto couldn't believe what Kakashi has become. It made him think, is this what he was like when the Kyuubi took over? Was he a killing machine just like this?

'No, now's not the time, I have to stay focused,' thought Naruto as he prepared for the fight. If he didn't stay focused he would surely die. Everyone waited.

"What should we do?" asked Sakura. Nobody planned for something like this to happen.

"Sakura, the cliff, take it out," Shikamaru said.

"What!?" Naruto and Sakura said.

"Just do it!"

Sakura was unsure about this, if she took the cliff out they could all die, but she had to listen to Shikamaru. She readied herself, and so did everyone else. She lifted her fist, and just when she was about to swing, her arm was grabbed.

"That's a bad idea," Kakashi said. His chakra arm had grabbed Sakura.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted, as he was going to help her he noticed that he couldn't move. "What's going on?"

"A paralyzing jutsu?" Neji said.

"I'm disappointed in you guys, some of you are great shinobi. But, I'd like to know how much longer you can keep up those clones, Naruto," said Kakashi. He was right, Lee and Gaara had been shadow clones.

Starting to get low on chakra, Naruto undid the jutsu. This was bad, they couldn't move and now there were only four of them. Other then that, it was getting dark. Kakashi slowly walked towards Sakura.

"Don't touch her," Naruto said as Kakashi walked past him. Stopping, Kakashi looked at Naruto. Naruto couldn't help but shiver. Lifting his arm, Kakashi went to grab Naruto, only to be stopped.

"What do you plan to do?"

Now, everyone almost knew they were going to die. Kakashi didn't even look at who grabbed his hand, he was still focused on Naruto when he spoke.

"Everything's under control, Itachi."

&

_brothers._ _the Kyuubi refused to bow to his ruler. As time past, demons slowly died away. After a few hundred years, those known as shinobi's appeared. Though they lived together, the stayed separated. Demons continuing to live there lives and shinobi's starting there life. This lasted for a good hundred years. Until a silver-haired shinobi decided it was unsafe to be neighbors with such beasts. At first it was just a feud that went on, then it became a war. The silver haired shinobi, who were soon found out to be the Hatake Clan, took charge in this war. _

_The Silver Wolf Demon did not allow for his fellow demons to fight, causing the Kyuubi to be very pissed off, but obeyed his orders. Instead, the Silver Wolf fought alone. After a hard out war between the Hatake's and the Silver Wolf, the demon fell. Knowing the beast was not dead, he was sealed away into one of the Hatake's, who, it is unknown. It was soon discovered that over the years, one of the newly born's is chosen to carry the beast. _

_It was found out that the sealing process fused the demon chakra with blood, causing the demon's power to be genetic. Because of this, the Hatake clan was feared greatly. The faith of the clan is unknown, but it does not seem like a bright ending. _

Tsunade was shocked at what she read. The Hatake started the quarrel with the demons.

"This scroll is quite old, they Hatake clan was still alive when this was written," Jiraiya said as he finished reading as well.

Tsunade rose from her chair and looked out the window.

'The ruler of demons and the brother of the Kyuubi, can they handle their mission those four?' Tsunade thought.

&

Itachi was still holding Kakashi. A dead silence was in the air. It was only broken when a sound of many birds approached at a frightening speed. Kakashi and Itachi jumped out of the way, Kakashi releasing his hold on Sakura. In front of Naruto, where Itachi stood, was Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto stuttered, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Kakashi's eyes widened, clearly showing his demon eyes and a sadist smile grew on his face.

"More prey," he said.

"No, you didn't come here to take a bloodbath. We're leaving," Itachi said as he turned to leave. Kakashi was hesitant at first, but soon withdrew his demented chakra. The paralysis jutsu was now gone and Naruto and the others could move freely now. Naruto, Running past Sasuke, ran right up to Kakashi and grabbed his collar.

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU?!" Naruto shouted in his face.

"Are you crazy Naruto!" Shikamaru shouted, fearing for his friends life.

The Kyuubi's eyes shown brightly in Naruto's. Kakashi laughed.

"You came looking for me and you got sealed away, I feel bad our last visit was when I had my composed personality. I'm all better now though, back to how I was all those years ago, brother!" Came a voice that was clearly not Kakashi's, but came from his mouth.

"What –" Before Naruto could finish, he was grabbed roughly by the throat, Kakashi brought Naruto close and whispered in his ear.

"Our death match shall come soon." Kakashi whispered, then he flung Naruto towards Sasuke, who dodged it.

"Sorry I couldn't kill any of you, plans changed." That said Kakashi and Itachi left.

Everyone was left in silence. Until Sasuke spoke.

"I have some things to tell the village. I'm only coming back because of that, after this is over, I'm leaving."

"Can we trust you?" Neji questioned.

"That's up to you."

Sakura went over to Naruto and helped him up, but he pushed her away, walking alone to the village. The others trailed behind him, Shikamaru and Neji keeping a close eye on Sasuke.

&

Deidara was pissed. Not only was he in trouble, too, but he was stuck with Kakashi for the rest of the week. Kakashi and Deidara walked side by side in silence, until it was broken by Kakashi.

"What exactly...happened?" he asked.

"Excuse me?!" Deidara said in a more forceful tone then he intended.

"I don't remember what happened, or what we — I, did."

Deidara looked at Kakashi and his expression softened a bit, he had to admit, as much as he hated Kakashi for his power he also felt sorry for the guy. For some reason he liked the guy a little. But he wasn't going to let anyone know that.

"You went all demon and attack the ninja from the leaf," he explained still sounding pissed, only now faking it.

"Did I kill anyone?"

"You're part of the Akatsuki, that's what we do. Kill people in are way so we could get what we want. The minute you put that coat on you accepted that fate. And killing your friends, whether you like it or not, is part of the job. So get used to it and stop sulking after every mission! I'm sick of it! You're all demon and evil on missions, then you come back and regret what you do! What the HELL is that about!? Be the demon that you are and forget all the lives you take! If you think about all the innocent you're going to drown! I don't need that around me! So get used to seeing the innocent dying, because when the full moon comes all their blood will be on your hands!" Deidara was on a role, he had it with the way Kakashi was. He was going to continue until he was roughly grabbed and slammed up against the wall.

Startled by the sudden impact he looked down at Kakashi, who's eyes were shining from the demon.

"Don't talk to me like you know what it's like." he said clearly pissed off. "You have no idea what I see or hear in my head. Until you've seen what I've seen and gone through what I have, then maybe we can have this talk." Kakashi released him, dropping him to the ground and walked away.

Deidara sat there, clearly shaken. He didn't mean to get him that pissed off, he just told him how it was.

"It's bad to tempt him after a mission."

"WHOA WHAT THE HELL!" Deidara shouted as Zetsu's head came out of the wall right next to his head, scaring the rest of the shit out of him.

"_**His blood still boils after missions."**_

&

Kakashi kneeled down and looked at his reflection in the lake. The trees have yet to regrow from when he destroyed them. Kakashi's memory of the mission was in fragments but he could clearly remember Naruto. Kakashi grabbed his head and felt tears stream down his face. How long had it been since tears last left these eyes?

"Way can't you just leave me alone?" He asked to the memories of Naruto as he bent his head low and cried himself to see.

&

He woke up the next morning beside the lake. When he sat up he felt something warm on his hand, when he looked, he saw blood. Shocked he quickly stood up and backed away from the lake, but he fell over. Over a body. His eyes widened in shock. Gai. Gai was lying there, dead.

"G-Gai?" Kakashi whispered in a frightened voice. He stood up and looked all around him. Bodies everywhere. Of everyone he knew. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, Shikamaru. Everyone, everyone he knew. He could feel his body tremble. He looked over to the lake, it was a lake of blood. In the center was Naruto's dead body.

"No...nononononononono!" Kakashi clutched he's head, he could feel his insides burning. He didn't care, he wanted to die. He did the only thing he could.

He screamed.

&

Kakashi's eyes shot open and he jolted up from his lying position. He was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. The images, the thoughts, everything was racing in his mind. He couldn't take it anymore. He looked at the moon and let an unearthly roar out.

It was only a crescent moon. He still had time, but would his sanity last until then?

&

**Began with and unearthly roar and ended with one. I know it's kinda short but I wanted to get it up for something for you guys to read. **

**I'd like to thank everyone who stayed from the being and have been able to wait patiently for me to update. I really appreciate it. **

**Oh, and if you haven't seen it yet I have a poll on my user page asking if you think Kakashi will live or die at the end. **

**So tell me what you think! . **


	13. It's Coming

**It's Coming**

**Chapter 12 **

Naruto sat on his porch and gazed up at the moon. If what Sasuke told them was true, then time was running out. The moon was nearly full, they had maybe a day or two left. Sasuke. That was quite a surprise, but Naruto felt no happiness that the one he's trained so hard for is back. He was pondering on what Kakashi had said and also, what Tsunade had told him.

Brothers. The demons were brothers. Naruto couldn't get that word out of his head. He's never had a family and doesn't quite know what it feels like either. The other things that Kakashi said also filtered through his head.

A death match. Came looking for him. Is that why the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, because he was looking for his brother. To what? Kill him? Naruto thought about asking the Kyuubi himself but he didn't feel like dealing with the demon.

Naruto sighed and straightened up. He was going to ask Sasuke some questions. Tsunade made sure at least two ANBU were with him at all times and that he wasn't allowed to leave the Hokage mansion. Seeing a traitor walking around the village might cause an uproar.

Naruto stood silently in the room with Sasuke.

"What else do you know?" Naruto said.

"I told you all I know. The full moon is when the war against Akatsuki begins."

"Why did you come back? Obviously not for the village."

"And here I thought you'd be full of joy on my return. You're right, I'm not back for the village, I'm only fighting in this war because I know Itachi will be there. And that's when I'm going to kill him."

Naruto nodded his head and left. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

&

The Akatsuki were all gathered around. Waiting for their leader to speak.

"The full moon is near. The preparations are complete. I expect you guys to be prepared by tonight, for we are heading to Konoha," Pain said.

Kakashi was silently off to the side. This was it, the training was complete, he could use all Chakra Arms. Even so, he feared what the full moon might do. He felt empty now, numb. He would think of Naruto and Sakura, but then the thought would just slip away. He was losing himself, and maybe for good this time. All th other times he would lose his way, he always had someone to pull him back, make him remember someone was there for him. Now, he had no one.

The sun started to rise, it was soon time to go. This was it, they were heading to Konoha.

&

Jiraiya leaned against the small bridge, watching the water ripple slightly from the wind. He let out a small sigh, thinking back to everything that happened.

"Pervy Sage?"

Jiraiya knew exactly who that was, even in serious situations he still used that name. He turned around and saw Naruto standing there, head down, jacket unzipped, and no headband in sight. Must've been a rough night.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure."

They watched the water silently for a few minutes, Jiraiya knowing he was trying to chose the right words.

"What're we gonna do?"

Jiraiya was surprised, a straight out question, looking for an answer.

"We're going to fight," Jiraiya said clearly.

"But Kakashi-sensei --"

"Kakashi is our enemy now, if he attacks us we have to attack back." Jiraiya didn't want to say those words, but he knew it was true, even if he was debating with himself. He could tell by the look on Naruto's face, he wanted to cry, but he new the knucklehead ninja wouldn't allow himself to.

"So that's it? We're giving up hope?"

"Naruto, this is the life of a shinobi, you make friends and you lose them. Whether it's by betrayal or death. To be honest I thought you'd have a different attitude, Sasuke did come back."

Naruto looked down and placed his hands in his pockets, and started to walk away. Jiraiya could hear him mutter "whatever" as he left. He watched the retreating form and sighed. It seems Naruto was taking this the hardest out of everyone.

Jiraiya was well aware of the argument the happened between Sakura and Naruto upon Sasuke's return. Unfortunately the two had different thoughts and it nearly turned out in a fist fight. Luckily Tsunade stopped it in time, as far as he knew, the two haven't talked since.

&

Night.

"Damn it!" Naruto shouted as he threw anything he could find in his small apartment.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow night was the full moon and there was nothing he could do.

"We can't just sit around!" He threw his kuni holster into his drawer, shaking it slightly, but enough to make the picture fall and fall to the ground, resulting in the glass cracking.

"Ah!" Naruto rushed to the broken frame and carefully picked it up. The crack was right over his sensei's face, making it hard to see the masked face. Naruto took the picture out of the broken frame and sat on his bed. Tears filled his eyes. He wanted things to go back to the way things used to be. The four of them hanging out, doing missions...getting closer.

Naruto laid his face in his pillow and cried.

&

Kakashi looked over up in the sky. This was the last night. He closed his eyes and prayed that his friends would be safe.

The Akatsuki reached Konoha just before sunrise. Kakashi looked over the village that used to be his home.

"Tomorrow night, we attack," said Pain.

Would this be the last time he saw the village?

&

OKOKOKOKOK

I know it was really short and probably boring (I found it boring) but it was one of those damn necessary chapters so...ya

THIS IS IT!

THE FULL MOONS COMING

DUN DUN DUM!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? Leave so interesting theories I want to know what you guys think what will happen

just a few chapters left. Not sure how many exactly but soon the end will come, awww makes me sad. Brings back memories /tear drop/

ok I gotta stop gotta get up in the morning for a 9:45am showing of THE DARK KNIGHT

W00T can't wait


	14. It's Here

**Just to make something clear, Kakashi is NOT wearing a mask. I just want that the way for this story to be read. And I know that might be very hard for some of you b/c we don't know what he ?)(& looks like but.../smiles weirdly/ its all good...hehehhe...heh...**

**Yes I know this took so long, me sorry, but I've been addicted to BLEACH lately (not the detergent) **

**Chapter 13**

**It's Here**

The sun was setting upon Konoha, night was approaching, and so was war. The village had been evacuated and Naruto and Sakura were walking around the now vacant village. They had made up in the morning when they were stocking up on their weapons.

"Sakura?" Naruto said as he stopped walking.

"Yeah?" she said as she turned to face him.

"It's just that —"

"Naruto! Sakura!" someone cut him off. Shikamaru was walking up to them. "Tsunade-sama is gathering everyone and wants to say some final things." Naruto lowered his head then looked at the sky. To think that such a beautiful seen, meant such destruction was to come.

"...Ok," he said and followed Shikamaru and Sakura.

"As you all are quite aware, the Akatsuki will be coming tonight. Also, that we will be fighting Kakashi as well," Tsunade looked up and saw several of them flinch. She too couldn't keep a fully calm face. She knew the kid since he was an infant. She'll never forget the time when Sakumo couldn't make him stop crying. When she picked him up he fell right asleep. She smiled to herself of the memories. Of course, she didn't watch him grow up, for she left the village when he was still just a child, when Sakumo was still alive. She sighed and continued. "Kakashi is our enemy now, and if you dare come across him, you are to kill him."

Naruto's eyes widened, but he restrained from shouting out. Sakura watched him with worried eyes. Sasuke also watched him, but his eyes showed nothing.

"Be prepared for anything to be thrown at you and I wish for all of your safe return."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"So what's the plan exactly?" Deidara asked from his seat on a tree branch. "How we gonna invade this damn village?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes and looked at him.

"We are not, Kakashi will," said Pain.

"I won't."

All eyes turned to Kakashi.

"What the hell are you talking about you little —"

"Silence, Kisame," said Itachi.

Before Itachi could say anymore he had to dodge an oncoming attack. After the dust cleared he saw one of the chakra arms where he stood, he then looked at Kakashi.

"I know how to control it now. I no longer need you people," Kakashi said as he removed the red, clouded cloak, "and now I'm going to kill you."

"You simply now how to control it's power, you can't control the demon," Zetsu said.

Kakashi was done talking and attacked. After a few minutes of dodging and not being able to attack, Deidara got pissed. "Screw this!" He said as he made one of his bombs.

"No, you fool!" Kisame yelled out, but it was to late. The bomb had already hit the ground and exploded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone in the village heard the explosion and soon saw smoke rising not to far off. Everyone was now on full alert as they watched the sun go down, for it might be their last time they saw such a site.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Kakashi coughed as the smoke surrounded him.

"You're a fool Kakashi," he heard Pain say.

Kakashi tried to locate each member in the smoke, but he soon felt the last rays of sun disappearing, and soon, everyone was in darkness. Kakashi stopped, he felt something strange inside of him. Then, he lost conciseness.

- - - - - - - - - -

A loud howl washed over the Leaf Village as everyone was on guard and watched the area where the explosion went off.

For those who lived through the Kyuubi's attack, felt as if they were living it over again. A huge wolf appear, its silver fur shining in the moon light. Ten chakra arms swinging from its back, along with ten tails.

Tsunade's eyes widened. She didn't expect this. The demon itself attacking. 'Damn it, this might be worse then I thought!'

Naruto stared at the demon and he knew.

"Kakashi-sensei..."

Naruto could feel the Kyuubi inside him. He could have sworn he heard its voice saying let me fight. What would happen if he did. When he opened his eyes he saw the caged demon.

"Let me fight him," it said.

"How do I know you won't attack my friends, destroy me village."

"I never intended to do any of that. I was looking for him to fight and kill."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "If you kill him, then you'll kill Kakashi-sensei."

"There's no hope for your friend, he's as good as dead."

"Shut up! You don't know that!"

"If you allow me to fight, I will be able to link with and you and your sensei can possible connect as well. You can talk to him one last time."

Naruto didn't know why the Kyuubi was being...nice? If that's what you can call it, but for some reason, Naruto felt the truth in its words.

"Fine, but I need to do something before you do," Naruto said as he found himself looking at the wolf demon again. He narrowed his eyes and went looking for Jiraiya. I didn't take long for him to find Jiraiya.

"Pervy Sage!" Naruto shouted, he explained everything to Jiraiya.

"Naruto, that's extremely risky," he said.

"I know it is, but I have a feeling it'll work. Please."

"...fine, but please, be careful."

Naruto smiled and hugged the Toad Sage. He whispered thank you then ran off. Now, he had to tell Tsunade to pull everyone back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pain smirked to himself. Everything was going as he planned. The Akatsuki watched as the demon made its approach on Konoha. A rustling was heard on their right as Sasuke appear, with a determined look on his face. Pain narrowed his eyes. "Itachi, we'll leave you and your bother, allow you to catch up on things. Lets go," he said as he ordered for the rest to leave.

The two Uchiha's stared at each other.

"This ends now," Sasuke said as he pulled his sword out and started his long awaited fight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto stood on a roof of a building as he looked at the wolf.

"Ok, Kyuubi, lets go!" Naruto shouted as he felt the red chakra engulf him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura was confused, along with everyone else, with why they were retreating. Her question was answer when she saw a horrifying sight. The Kyuubi had appeared, too. She felt fear for her village that there were now two demons and extreme fear for Naruto. She felt tears welding up in her eyes.

"Sakura!" she turned and saw Lee. "Do not worry, I was just informed on what is going on. Naruto has everything under control," he said.

Sakura didn't know exactly what he meant by that, but felt a bit more relaxed then she did thirty seconds ago.

She prayed for Naruto and for Kakashi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A little shorter then usual but hey, it's an update. **


	15. It's Over

**Chapter 14**

**It's Over**

"_You're father's the reason this village is suffering."_

"_Don't go near him, he's a murderer."_

"_He stole our bloodline!"_

"_He can't be trusted with it!"_

"_The rules are the only thing that matter."_

"_I believe the White Fang was a hero."_

"_It's not your fault."_

"_You killed him, you killed my son, you killed Obito!"_

"_You're the one that should be dead!" _

Naruto's eyes snapped open. All he saw was blackness. He looked down at his hand, he could see it, so he wasn't in the dark.

"What were those voices?" he asked himself out loud.

He cautiously took a step foward, then another. He walked slowly through the blackness.

"Kakashi'sensei?" he said as he looked around only to find darkness.

"_Where are you going?" _Naruto snapped his head to where he heard the voice, suddenly he found himself on the road that lead out of Konoha. He was looking at his sensei and Asuma, only, they were younger.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"_I'm going after him," Kakashi said._

"_Going after that him is only a suicide mission! The Hokage will send a team after him, you just have to wait!" _

"_There's no time!" Kakashi shouted. "I'm going to get her back."_

"_...Kakashi, you're falling right into his trap. He came for you, he's only using her for bait." Asuma looked down, "Kakashi, I know you saw her face before he left, she was already — "_

"_Don't!"_

Naruto watched. 'What's going on? Are these Kakashi-sensei's memories?' he thought.

Suddenly the scene disappeared and Naruto was once again surrounded by darkness. He balled his hand into a fist and started to run. 'I have to find Kakashi-sensei!'

- - - - - - - - - -

The entire village was watching an unbelievable scene. The Kyuubi, that came sixteen years ago, was holding off the Silver Wolf, along with taking out any Akatsuki that came to close.

Sakura closed her eyes and prayed. It's been an hour since the Kyuubi arrived and se feared for Naruto and her sensei. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she opened her eyes and look up. Sasuke was there, covered in blood and wounds. She was shocked, but it soon wore off. She gestured for him to sit and she began healing his wounds.

"Are you coming back?" she asked.

"...I have a feeling it won't be easy."

"You'll have to earn everyone's truest and I'm sure Tsunade-sama won't let you off easy."

- - - - - - - - - -

Naruto wasn't sure how much longer he could take. He felt like he's seen to many personal (and tragic) memories of his sensei's. Just when Naruto felt as if this entire thing was hopeless, he saw him. Kakashi stood about ten feet away, staring into the blackness that surrounded them. Naruto cautiously walked up to him.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said. Kakashi's gaze turned to him, a look of terror fulling his hollow eyes.

"Naruto? What're you..."

Naruto placed his hands on Kakashi's shoulders. "Kakashi-sensei, the demon is attacking Konoha, you have to stop it!" Naruto stated. "You're the only one that can."

"Naruto, I —" Naruto cut Kakashi off.

"I know you can do it!"

Kakashi looked down at Naruto and saw the hope in his eyes. He smiled.

"I wish I could be like you Naruto." he said, Naruto's face becoming confused. "You have so much hope, determination. You don't let anyone stand in your way when you know what has to be done. And not just because it just has to be done, because it's the right thing to do. I guess you can say I'm a little jealous of you," he said. Naruto could only stare at him, then suddenly the blackness around them rose and a view of Konoha, from the Silver Wolf Demons eyes, came. Kakashi saw the destruction that has happened and the Kyuubi holding him off.

"Naruto..." Naruto turned and looked towards his sensei. "Thank you for your help. I'm sorry I've caused you, Sakura, and everybody so much pain, but I need you to promise me one thing, alright?"

Naruto had a worried look on his face. "Kakashi-sensei, I don't like how you're talk."

"Just promise me, that you'll protect your friend no matter what and that you won't let anyone get in the way of you're dreams," he said.

"Heh, that's two things Kakashi-sensei, and I promise," Naruto said, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's head and brought his forehead down onto Naruto's, doing a small headbutt.

"Thank you, Naruto, and tell everyone thank you and that they made my life worth living, especially you, Naruto." Now the tears ran freely, but before Naruto could say or do anything else, he felt him getting pulled away, and then nothing.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The villagers and shinobi stared in horror as the Kyuubi began to disintegrate, when they thought all hope was lost, the Silver Wolf Demon suddenly howled in pain. It too began to disintegrate, but in a more painful manner. It thrashed around and soon it's head stood high in the sky, as if it was looking at the moon. It then, completely disappeared.

Sakura could see sparkles in the moonlight, who knew something's destruction could be so beautiful? She shook her head and began to head to the sight where the demons once were. Sasuke trailing behind her. Only one thing was on her mind, let her boys be safe.

When Sakura got there Tsunade was already there healing Naruto.

"Naruto!" she shouted and knelt down next to him.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm only checking for injuries and I haven't found any yet," Tsunade said. Sakura looked around and saw her friends dragging bodies of the Akatsuki out of the rubble. She turned to Tsunade.

"They haven't found him yet," she said, answering Sakura's unspoken question. Naruto's eyes opened slowly, when he realized where he was he shot up.

"Relax Naruto, it's over," Tsunade said as she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto," He turned his head to Sakura, "Where's Kakashi-sensei?" He turned away, unable to look at her.

"He said thank you," was all Naruto said. Sakura stared at him wide eyed, and then the tears fell, she sobbed into his shoulder. Sasuke stood over them, with a blank expression on his face. Tsunade stood up and walked away to where Jiraiya was standing.

"Nearly the same as his sensei, eh?" was all he said. Tsunade nodded.

**1 month later**

"AH! Sakura-chan I'm tired!" Naruto said as he took a seat on the ground, covered in sweat and dirt.

"Shut up, Naruto and help, the village isn't gonna rebuild itself," she said as she finished hammering in a nail and went to the next one. Naruto turned to the ANBU that were standing a few feet away. Tsunade had two ANBU's watching Sasuke until she felt it was safe for him. Naruto turned to Sasuke, who was holding up the frame which Sakura was hammering. Their eyes meet.

"What're you looking at?" Sasuke said. "Why don't you be useful and do something."

"Grrr, I'll show you! I can fix more houses then you!" naruto said as he jumped up and ran off.

"Ah, Naruto come back here!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto walked with one hand in his pants pocket and the other in his back pouch, fumbling with a box. When he arrived at where he wanted he sat himself on the grass. His eyes scanned over the silver stone that stood in front of him. He placed his hand on the lightening bolt that was carved into the stone and then ran his hand over the name that took place under it.

Hatake Kakashi.

Naruto sighed and pulled out the box he was fumbling with on his way here.

"Pervy sage said you wanted me to have these when you pasted away," he said as he opened the box, it was filled with photographs. "I just can't understand why."

He took out the top photo, it was a picture of an irritated Kakashi holding baby Naruto, who had pulled down his mask. "I always wondered who took care of me when I was a baby," he said.

Some pictures were with Iruka, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai doing various things. From the pictures he could tell they were never planed, someone would always just snap the shot. Some had Kakashi reaching to block the camera's view and failed. Some were pretty funny. In one Kakashi had a baby carrier on with Naruto on his back, the next picture he was throwing it at Gai, Iruka was in the background holding Naruto, who looked like he was in the middle of a sigh.

He stopped flipping through the pictures, the sun beginning to set.

"I have so many questions I wanna ask you," he said. He looked up at the grave and smiled. "You know Kakashi-sensei, I should be the one thanking you," he said as he pulled out a photo, closed the box and laid down, looking up into the starry sky with the photo over his heart.

Hidden in the trees Jiraiya watched Naruto.

"It's a full moon tonight," Naruto said as he drifted off to sleep. Jiraiya waited a few minutes and walked up to Naruto's sleeping form. He lifted the boy into his arms, carrying him bridle style. As he walked back to the village he caught a glace at the photo in Naruto's hands.

It was of a teen Kakashi and about a year old Naruto who were fast asleep in Kakashi's bed. Kakashi had his arms securely around Naruto and baby Naruto was gripping onto Kakashi's shirt.

Jiraiya smiled to himself. He had taken that picture. After he brought Naruto home, he looked up into the full moon.

He could've sworn he heard a wolf howl in the distance. He looked down towards Naruto's window and saw the boy shift in his sleep. He heard Naruto mumble something in his sleep. Baby Naruto's first words.

"Kashi......chan," he said as he hugged his handmade Kakashi punching bag.

**The End**

(If you read the manga it's the Kakashi he made when he prepared for the bell training, or if you saw in the anime when he was dreaming about kissing Sakura, the doll he slept with)

Wow, its over. I had a great run with you guys. It was really fun.

Thanks for all your support and reviews.

**Keep your eyes open, there's gonna be a squeal!**


End file.
